


Give Me Tonight

by Reedusslut_red



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bloody Violence, Blow Jobs, Comic Relief, Daddy Kink, Dark Humor, Depression, Disturbing Content, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanfiction novel, Fear, Female Ejaculation, Fucking, Hand Job, Henry - Freeform, Hurt, Jodie - Freeform, Kinky sex, Language, Light BDSM, Love, Manipulation, Milla Jovovich - Freeform, Nipple Play, Norman Mark Reedus - Freeform, OC, Oral Sex, Porn, Prostitution mention, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Vaginal Fingering, Vincent - Freeform, Violence, artist, based on sky clip, dark content, homeless, male ejaculation, reedusporn, schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusslut_red/pseuds/Reedusslut_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about him screamed for her to run. Given her past, Jodie had no idea why she grabbed a drink from the mysterious stranger. But could he be her salvation? Or would this chapter in her life end as horrible as the previous one had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirting With Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from watching the clip from the movie "Sky" coming out on April 15th with Norman Reedus and Diane Kruger. It's not actually based on the movie. I just used the clip as my muse. 
> 
> Norman is not an actor in this story, just an artist. Story is purely fictional and there's a lot of mature content. Read at you own risk! 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> PS: The format is a little different in this story compared to my other ones. The black lines means it changed from first to third person point of view and vise and versa. The ~//~ represent either a time skip or scenery change.

**_Chapter One: Flirting With Danger_ **

 

This was a bad idea in the history of fucking bad ideas. Why did I agree to this? It’s true I needed the money. And yes I was desperate. The nights were only getting colder, there’s only so much folded up cardboard boxes could offer you know? I sighed. I didn’t want to go through with this. Never in my life could I have guessed that I would be in the corner of a street, wearing a disgraceful little outfit and waiting for someone to pay for me. It was either this or clean the filthy toilets in the bar that made me gag every time I went inside the stalls.

Well, let’s look it at this way. If some sick man buys me tonight and decides to kill me, at least then my misery would end. I chuckled at my own dark thoughts. Too chicken to take my own life, I would hope some stranger would do it for me. _What a fucking hypocrite._ I told myself. 

How did I get here? Two years ago, everything was fine. Life was… livable. Now? Well just take a good fucking look at my life.

All the other girls got picked up. I was the last _working girl_ on this street. Fuck, I really am a miserable piece of shit. I decided to call it quits. I yanked my heels off and went inside the bar again. I made my way to the back room where my locker was and grabbed my clothes. As I was getting ready to change Steve, my new boss, came bargaining in.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He yelled at me, lifting up his suspenders and adjusting it on his shoulders.

I cringed at his huge, hairy stomach.

“You think you can fucking bail on me on your first night eh bitch?”

“I couldn’t get anybody.” I told him, biting my tongue.

“Of course you couldn’t! Who would want that!?” He pointed at me. “Skinny as a fucking toothpick, don’t even got an ass. Told ya you’ be better off cleaning the toilets. All you got is a pretty face.”

“Fuck you, you fat bastard! Have you looked in the fucking mirror! You’re not exactly…” The back of his hand made contact with my cheek before I could finish my sentence and I lost my balance.

I fell backwards and hit the back of my head. I groaned as the sharp pain shot through me.

“Worthless fucking cunt you are! Think you can come into my fucking bar, beg for a job and insult me. Get the fuck out!” He kicked while I was down, several times. “Out! Get the fuck out!”

I cradled the few belongings of clothing I had in my arms and got out of there as fast as my legs could carry me.

I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not… shit! I cursed as I felt the moisture run down my cheeks. I can’t take this anymore. A sob escaped my lips and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand and proceeded to walk faster along the crowded street. I could feel several eyes on me and it made me feel smaller with each step I took.

I made it to the casino across 5th avenue. Finally, a cleaner bathroom I could go into. I quickly made my way inside, slipping past the security guys and headed straight for the restrooms. I realized how trashy I must have looked with my torn leather corset and high heels in hand but I didn’t give a fuck. I picked up my pace and jogged to the back of the casino.

When I made it into the ladies’ room, I quickly went into the last stall and shut the door. I leaned into the door, resting my forehead against my arms while I took deep breaths to calm the anxiety state I was in. _Damn it, not now don’t fall apart now. You’ve been through so much worse this is nothing. Come on, get it together Jodie._

 

* * *

 

 

The woman walked into the fancy casino, not carrying that everyone’s eyes were on her. She made a quick retreat down the back hall where restrooms were located before any staff or security member could spot her. No one really paid much attention to her; everyone was lost in their own games and bets. Heads went up to look when she walked into the room but that was it, a quick glance and everyone was snapped back to their own worlds. Everyone expect for him.

He kept his eyes on her the whole time as she walked in a quick pace to the bathroom. He sized her up and down, taking a good look at her from as she walked by him. He noticed she was limping a bit and that there were fresh tears clinging to her face. The mysterious stranger finished his beer and collected the money he won from the coin machine. He stood up without thinking and followed the unusual woman.

 

* * *

 

 

I changed out of my torn outfit and put my old and worn jogging pants with a zip up sweatshirt. I didn’t grab my t-shirt out of the locker with my hasty retreat. Great fucking great. I groaned. I just left the stupid leather bra underneath. I’m gonna freeze tonight.

I left the stall and went to nearest sink to wash my face. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was surprised that my makeup wasn’t too ruined. I wiped the residue of black liner from under my eyes and threw the stupid wig Steve made me wear in the trash. I splashed some more water on my face and wiped the droplets of water harshly with the paper towel.  

I walked out of the bathroom more serene. I kept my head down as I made my way to the back exit of the casino. I heard someone call to me however. _Shit._ Without thinking I slowly turned around. I should have fucking ran but I would’ve soon learned that would have been the biggest mistake I ever made in my life.

“Yeah?” I saw a man heading my way. _Good he doesn’t work here._ I sighed in relief.

“Dropped this.” He said waving his hand slightly.

I looked at what he had in his hand and found my Scarface lighter, the only prized possession I owned. More than prized actually, it was my father’s lighter and it held quite the sentimental value.

“Thanks.” I smiled. Our fingers brushed and I felt the static electricity shock my fingertips. I looked up at him and it looked it like he felt it too. I just shrugged it off.

“Wanna go get a drink?” He asked me.

I looked up at him again. I couldn’t make out the color of his eyes due to the black cowboy hat shading it but I could tell he had some amazing yet dangerous eyes. What are the odds? Earlier I was begging for the luck of a dark stranger to end me and now here he is. I chuckled.

“Something funny?” He asked me.

I shook my head. “No no sorry. Yeah I could go for a drink. That is if you’re paying.” I smirked at him.

“Wouldn’t be offering if I wasn’t.” He told me. His voice was rough and it gave chills down my spine. “150?”

“What?” I asked confused.

“Bout 200? Room 522.”

Oh. He thought I was a hooker.

“I’m not… not a prostitute.” I should have been pissed but I wasn’t. I guess I didn’t have much of my pride left.

“Saw you walk in.”

“I know I looked like I prostitute but I’m not, not anymore.” I told him avoiding his gaze.

He looked me up and down and chewed on his bottom lip. I felt the cold sweat in the back of my neck as this mysterious man undressed me with his eyes.

“Didn’t work out for you then?” God his voice was like honey. There was something so… pulling about this man.

“What? Didn’t what work out?”

“Your job.” He replied.

“Oh. First and last day.” I laughed sheepishly.

“How about a drink at the bar?” He doesn’t give up does he?

“Sure.” I nodded. What could it hurt right? Not like I had anything to lose at this point anyway.

 

~//~

 

I downed the whiskey shot in front of me, humming at the sweet and burning sensation it left in my throat.

“So… how come a nice girl like you decided to be a _working girl_?” Black cowboy hat asked me. I giggled inside my head, I didn’t even know the guy’s name and yet I was drinking with him anyways. So much for not prostituting myself, I snickered.

“What?” He asked me.

I shook my head. “Nothing. You don’t even know me.” I told him.

He shrugged. “I’ma good reader. I see people. I’m a watcher. ” He joked in a creepy tone.

“Are you?” I raised my eyebrow. “And what do you think you see in me?”

He took his shot of whiskey before replying. “You wouldn’t’ve done it.” He said softly.

I furrowed my eyebrows together, silently asking what he meant.

“Sell yourself. You’re too good for that. I can tell.” He explained.

“You don’t anything about me.” I averted my gaze, looking forward again.

“Not yet.” He simply said.

I smirked. “You are cocky.” I confirmed.

He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled, bouncing in his seat slightly. “Sweetheart you got no idea about me.”

“Something I should know?” I teased.

“Not yet.” He jeered.

“How about a name?” I tried again.

He signaled the bartended and ordered four more shots. “Norman.”

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Norman.” I snickered. It might have not been his real name but it suited him.

“Bout you?” He asked, swallowing his whiskey.

“Jodie.” I told him my real name.

He raised his eyebrow at me. “Thought you’d lie.”

How the hell did he know that? “What if I did?” I retorted.

“You didn’t. That was way too fast. Your pupils didn’t dilate.”

Ok… this is getting strange. “What are you a cop?” I laughed.

“Something like that.” His lip curled.

My insides were telling me to run, but my body didn’t obey. “That’s sexy.” _What!? What the fuck are you doing Jodie get out of here_! My conscience snapped at me.

“Wanna get out of here?”

I took another shot and nodded. “Yes.” _The fuck is wrong with you!?_

He looked taken back.

“What?” I asked him.

“Didn’t think it’d be that easy.” Norman told me.

I shrugged. “You bought me drinks. It’s the least I can do.”

Norman frowned. “I offered didn’t I?”

“You also thought I was a prostitute.” I pointed.

“Technically you were.” His response was quick.

“Almost. We can go.” I changed the subject.

“You ain’t gotta pay me back for the drinks.”

“I know.” I said getting up and standing in front of his stool. “I want to.” I whispered, dragging my finger along his torso. Norman’s eyes were on me, dark and dangerous. He was watching me, studying me.

“You ain’t afraid?” He asked.

 _Yes._ “No.” I replied.

Norman raised his hand to my face and I flinched unwillingly. He stopped in midair for a brief moment before brushing my hair back. His face was so close to mine. I bit my lip to stop myself from quivering.

“Liar.” He said in a low tone.

“Life is about taking risks.” I muttered.

He gripped the back of my head, twisting my hair locks in between his fingers. His face was inches from mine, I could smell the alcohol in his breath, feel his hot breath on my face.  “You’re not afraid of getting hurt?”

“I don’t care.” I said without thinking.

“I’m dangerous.” He told me, almost as if he was trying to scare me off. Too late for that, I was already scared but my body or mouth wasn’t obeying the logical side of my brain.

“You’re not dangerous.” I hiccupped.

Norman smirked. “You don’t know me.”

“I don’t have to.” My breaths were coming out uneven now.

“I could hurt you.” He said. His face was serious now.

“Then hurt me.” I grumbled.

He frowned. “Why?”

“Maybe because I like the pain.” I smirked once more. _I’m used to the pain._

He stood up, his height towering me. He had at least 5 or 6 inches on me but it was enough for me to feel tiny. “Let’s go then.” He growled. His voice sent chills down my back and I simply nodded, completely hypnotized.


	2. A Second Chance

**_Chapter Two: A Second Chance_ **

 

I moaned. His lips were attached to the skin on the side of my neck, sucking and nibbling at my heated flesh. Norman’s fingertips danced across my torso, spreading goosebumps across my skin. We were both naked, sitting against one another in the bed of his hotel room. His erection was trapped between our bodies. The moist head of his penis was against my stomach, sticking to my smooth skin. He was so big. The length and girth of his manhood made me gasp at first glance. It was definitely going to hurt.

Norman licked up my jugular, his tongue swiping at my bottom lip, demanding entry. I allowed him to plunge his tongue into my mouth once more. He growled and I hummed when our tongues met. He bit my upper lip, hard, drawing blood. I yelped and jumped back slightly which only made him lunge after me, capturing my lips in another aggressive kiss.

We separated for air. His beautiful blue orbs, in which it was the first time I got to admire, held me in a trance. I could see his baby blues going darker and darker and I once again felt the tremor travel down my back. He was like a predator enjoying his feast and I was the prey. It was the hottest thing I ever saw. I must have lost my mind to have given myself to this man so willingly.

I felt his thumb brush against my nipple and I whimpered in contact. His lip curled up almost into a snarl and he pinched both of my nipples. It hurt. The pain shot through my body making my womanhood moisten. Why was enjoying this?

“More.” I gasped.

He obliged. Norman used his thumbs and index fingers to pinch and pull at my hard nubs again. I threw my head back and sighed in pleasure, feeling my center gush yet again. I felt his hand search me out. I gasped and groaned altogether as Norman’s digits rubbed at my little pearl.

“So wet. So responsive.” He commented at my arousal.

“Yess.” I breathed.                                                                                      

When his fingers began to circle my bundle of nerves I lost it. All the colors in the room became a blur, I couldn’t even tell black from white anymore. I found myself gasping for air.

“Just breathe sweetheart.” He told me.

My nails dug into his shoulders while he brought me to ecstasy. The pressure was becoming too big. I couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Shhh…” He placed his face in the crook of my neck. “Just cum for me.” He said while he inserted two fingers inside my hole.

His thumb massaged my pearl again while he finger fucked me. I screamed as my orgasm overtook me. He continued pumping his digits inside my pussy, making me ride out my orgasm to its fullest. I could feel his fingernails scrapping the upper parts of my wall and the pain was satisfactory. 

“Hmm…” He groaned while licking his fingers clean. “Sweet little girl.” He said. “You want me to fuck you sweetheart?” He asked.

I flushed, still trying to catch my breath.

“Hmm? You want me to fuck you?” Norman growled.

“Please.” I heaved.

He pushed me against the mattress so I was lying flat on my back.

“Spread your legs for me babe.” He commended.

I did it without hesitation. He gripped my thighs and pulled my body down. Norman grabbed his length and started pumping himself, never taking his eyes off of me. It was the most beautiful sight I ever witnessed. I felt the heat travel from the pit of my stomach to my center again. I saw Norman brush the tip with his thumb, swiping his precum and using it to lobe his shaft. I could probably cum just from watching him doing this.

I knew my breathing became uneven again because he smirked at me.

“Like what you see?”

I quickly nodded, licking my lips involuntarily.

“Yeah?” He grunted, squeezing himself some more. “What about this?” He asked as he rubbed the tip of his swollen member against my slit.  

I closed my eyes and whimpered. Shit that felt good. He collected my juices with the head of his cock. Up and down he rubbed his member against my soaped pussy and I was withering beneath him.

“So fucking wet.” He groaned. Norman tapped his manhood hard and fast against my clit and I saw the colors in the room merge again. He slapped his cock up and down on my clitoris and entrance; he rubbed the engorged head up and down against my slit, changing from one movement to the next. “I’m gonna fuck you so deep.” He growled.

“Please.” I whined.

I didn’t have to beg for longer. Norman impaled me with his impressive erection, his shaft rested balls deep inside of me. I saw stars. Damn that hurt, he was too big. He began grinding his hips to mine, not even letting me adjust to his size. I whimpered.

“Does it hurt?” He asked.

“Little.” I panted.

He stilled inside of me.

“No don’t stop. I like it. Please.” I begged again.

He made the sexiest sound come out from deep in his throat. It was music to my ears. Norman began thrusting hard and fast inside of me. He pushed himself so deep I swore my body could’ve split into two. His hand came down around my throat. He squeezed my neck with his iron fist and I was gone. I began gasping for air, not because he was choking me but because I reached yet another peak.

I was moaning louder and louder each time he impaled me with his remarkable cock. I was addicted. I wish I could feel like this all the time. The thrill, the rush, the adrenaline running through my veins and the immense pleasure that left my body numb, all of it, I wanted it to last forever.

His moans equaled mine in a beautiful harmony. He too, was close to his peak. I could tell from his thrusts which had become uneven just the same as his breathing.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ I’m gonna cum!” He declared in a high-pitched tone. In that moment he sounded so…vulnerable. It made the bliss all more intense.

Norman dropped his head to the crook of my neck again, moving his hand to under my thigh. He brought my leg higher around his waist and the angle we were in now, the slight change of position was so much better. I could feel his manhood even deeper inside of me now if that was possible. Our bodies clapped together in a vast fury. I brought both of my hands down to his ass and dug my nails in his butt cheeks. He moaned louder, the sound muffled against the skin on my neck, his hot breaths making my already heated flesh on fire.  I was so fucking close and so was he. He licked my pulsing vein and pushed so hard and deep inside of me, my whole body turned to pudding.

We came together that time. Our juices collided into one liquid while he slowed down his movements. We rode out our orgasm for as long as we could. Norman, still breathing harshly against my ear, rotated his hips, spelling the last of his seed inside of me. 

 

~//~

 

I woke up in a strange room. What happened last night? I groaned when I tried to sit up. My head was spinning. Fuck! How much did I have to drink? All at once, flashes of last night flooded my brain. Norman…

Where was he anyways? I looked around and found myself alone in the hotel room. At least I wasn’t in a ditch somewhere this time. I frowned. I stood up, much to my body’s dismay. I located the master bathroom and grabbed my clothes. I figured he would want me gone before he came back. I quickly changed and headed out the door. Hesitating, as I did so. I didn’t have anywhere to go. Oh well, I shrugged. I was alive at least.

I walked in a daze with no particular direction. I had to find somewhere to stay tonight, maybe under a bridge where the bitter winter weather wouldn’t be so bad. Perhaps I could try to beg for a job again.

 

* * *

 

 

Norman was disappointed to say the least when he returned to his apartment with breakfast in hand but no sign of Jodie. He waited for her to return for endless minutes even though he already knew she wouldn’t. He placed his face in his hands and groaned.

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!” He growled at himself.

The chances of ever seeing her again were probably slim, and he was well aware of that. _“Did I scare her off?”_ Norman asked himself. _“No. She enjoyed herself last night. Hell, the bitch was screaming while I fucked her.”_

Norman rubbed the sleep out his eyes. That wasn’t the first one night stand he had and probably wouldn’t be the last. He was so sure there was something different about her. She wasn’t like all the others.

 _Jodie._ Her name echoed inside his mind. What went wrong? Norman then remembered the bruise on her sides. His face contorted in deep thought. He put his hands on his face again and grunted.

“Stupid... FUCK!”

He knew she had nowhere to go. It wasn’t hard to tell when a girl doesn’t have much on her. Norman had half a mind to forget the events from last night but as the day dragged on, he found his thoughts lingering on her. What if something happened to her? Was she ok? He kept asking himself the same repetitive questions.

“Fuck it!” He kicked his suitcase over and heated out his room.

“I’m gonna need one more night.” Norman told the receptionist at the lobby. After arguing about it for a few relentless moments, the lady finally let him pay for another night.

 

* * *

 

 

I woke up to the sound of my stomach growling. I groaned. I poked my head from under the bridge and saw that the sky was still dark. Great. Nothing is even opened now. Not that I have a single dime anyway. I scoffed at myself.

As I sat there on the cold concrete, my mind slipped into darker and darker thoughts. Why don’t I just fucking end it? How hard could it be? I have nothing else left to live for. Everyone is either dead or long gone… I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks. I didn’t even fucking care anymore. I’ve been fighting for too long. What else is there to fight for?

I sat there and wallowed in my own misery. Why? Why couldn’t things just be better for once? Why don’t I have the fucking guts to kill myself? I cried harder and harder. I just wanted to die. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Death is the easy way out. And you don’t strike me as the kind of girl who takes the easy way out.”

Jodie jumped up startled. “The fuck!?” She gulped. How did he find her? Was she speaking out loud?

“Come on back with me it’s cold out.” He offered her his hand.

“Why?” Jodie whispered, averting her gaze from Norman’s.

Norman frowned. “Don’t need to be a why I’m just giving you a choice. Come on. You gunna freeze out here in those clothes.”

She shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“Why d’ya leave?” Norman asked her.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She asked.

“Didn’t expect you to.” Norman answered.

“Thought you’d probably want me gone.” She shrugged, not looking at him again.

“On the contrary. Was kind of pissed you left actually.” Norman told her. “Now come on.” He extended his arm again for her to take his hand.

“No!” Jodie shouted.

Norman took a step back, astounded.

“I don’t need your pity! I don’t need your fancy drinks and hotel rooms!  I don’t want it! I’m doing fine on my own!”

“Could’ve fooled me. You got the wrong impression outta me Jodie. I ain’t doing this out of pity.”

“No?” She mocked. “Rich guy like you fucking a girl like me… now that you know what I am. I don’t need you feeling sorry for me. I do that enough on my own.”

“I ain’t who think I am.” He took a step closer to her again, trying to keep his anger in check. “I ain’t rich and I sure as hell don’t feel sorry for you. How can I respect a woman who plans on killing herself?”

“Oh fuck you.” Jodie spat. “You don’t know shit about me. You don’t what I’ve been through!”

“Exactly!” Norman growled, closing the gap between them. “And I’ll never know more about you until you let me.”

Jodie frowned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

He scoffed. “Just come. Get out of this cold weather.” Norman turned around expecting for her to follow but when she didn’t he sighed and grabbed a hold of her arm.

Jodie instantly flinched and stepped away from his grip. Norman knew the reaction too well.

“I’m not gonna hurt ya.” He offered, softly.

“Maybe… maybe you should… just…”

“Is that why you fuckin’ came with me last night!?” Norman barked at her. “You thought I was gonna kill ya? Leave you for dead?”

She lightly shook her head no. “I just wanted to feel… something.” She confessed, tears once again rolling freely down her cheeks.

Norman’s face softened. “Let’s get back to the room. Please.” He added.

Jodie hesitated but slightly nodded and followed him back to the hotel-casino.  


	3. Safe

**_Chapter Three: Safe_ **

 

I sat in the loveseat of Norman’s hotel room sipping on hot tea. I wrapped the bathrobe tighter around my body in order to feel some warmth. March was the coldest time of the year in Chicago; at least this was better than sitting in the icy pavement underneath a bridge. Speaking of which, how did Norman find me there? It was a good three or four blocks away from the casino, it’s not like he just went out for a walk and happened to find me there.

“How did you find me?” I voice my thoughts against my better judgment.

“Intuition.” He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

“Intuition?” I asked.

“I figured under a bridge was the best place to be in the streets with this cold weather.” Norman replied.

“Why did you come looking for me?”

“Had to find you. Last night wasn’t just about getting in your pants.” He told me.

“Oh.” I spoke lamely. “Why? You could have any girl you want. Why me?”

Norman looked up at me, our eyes meeting for the first time again. “I don’t know.” He confessed. “There was something about you. Besides, I couldn’t leave you out there with a clean conscious.”

“So this is about doing the right thing?”

“Did you want me to just leave you out there?” He asked frustrated. “Fuck! A thank you would be nice.” He stood up from the bed and started pacing the room.

“I told you to just leave me. I’m not your problem.” I responded annoyed.

He growled. “Look, I’m just trying to help you rather you like it or not. I’ll make some calls, try to get you a job, get you on your feet again. After that you don’t have to see me anymore.”

Great just what I needed. “I’m not a charity case!” I barked at him.

“For fuck’s sake woman! Can’t ya just except my help and shut the hell up?”

I frowned. “Fine. You get me a job then what? IF you can get me a job.”

“I’ll find ya something. Then I’ll get out of your way.” He simply said.

“Just like that?”

“What do you want from me huh?” Norman walked closer to me, placing both hands on each side of the arm rests, trapping me. My breathing picked up and I know he noticed. “You want to be here or you don’t. Fucking pick one!” He hissed.

“I… Why do you care so much?” I asked in a small voice.

“Quit avoiding the question.” He grunted.

“I’m not the one who’s avoiding the question.” I countered. “Why do you care what happens to me?”

“Because I just fucking do!” He stood in full height again, raising his arms in annoyance. “Why is it so hard for you to expect help?”

“Help was never given to me for a free price. Forgive me if I’m being cautious.” I hissed back.

Norman frowned down at me. “I get that you don’t trust me. Hell I have my own trust issues. But I am just trying to help Jodie. I don’t except anything in return. I don’t WANT anything in return. Just let me do this for you?”

“What do you get out of it?” I asked.

“Satisfaction of helping someone for once. Peace of mind.” He shrugged. “I want to help you.”

I took a deep breath and exhaled. He really was telling the truth, he just wanted to help me. I never thought I would meet a decent human being again. Not after… _stop it Jodie. Don’t think about that now._

“Ok.” I nodded.

He threw me a slight smile.  “Let’s order pizza.”

I chuckled.

“What kind do you like?” He asked me.

I was about to protest but my growling stomach got the better of me. “Plain cheese is fine. Whatever you get I’ll eat. As long as it doesn’t have onions.” I made a face.

He laughed at me. “What’s wrong with onions?”

“Hate them. Always have.” I replied.

“Ok then. No onions.”

 

~//~

 

Norman offered me a cigarette after we indulged ourselves with a large pepperoni pizza. I happily took it. I lit my cancer stick and took a deep inhale. I sighed, letting the smoke flow in slow clouds out of my mouth. It’s been way too long since I last had one.

“God I miss that.” I voiced.

Norman smirked at me.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He shook his head and turned away, exhaling his own cloud of smoke.

“What?” I persisted.

“You look sexy with a cigarette.”

I flushed.

“Listen about before…” I began.

“Don’t worry about it. Already forgotten.” He told me.

We were silent for several moments. You could cut the tension with a knife. I don’t know what it was about Norman that made me feel so… I don’t even have a word for it to be honest. _“After that you don’t have to see me anymore.”_ His words replayed in my head. I frowned. Did he really just want to help me and then want nothing else to do with me?

“What?” His voice startled me.

“Sorry. I was just in deep thought.” I answered.

“What were you thinking about?”

I blushed which made Norman smirk at me.

“That bad huh?” He asked.

“I was just...” He scooted over in the bed next to me.

I blushed harder.

“I love that I have that effect on you.” He spoke with a gravelly voice.

“What?” I almost squeaked.

“Making you blush.” He smirked, brushing my still damp hair strands back.

“I was thinking about what you told me.” I cut him off.

“Which part?” Norman asked.

“The part that you said you never wanted to see me again.”

The smirk dropped off his face and he withdrew from me. I instantly missed his touch. _Way to go Jodie. One step forward and two steps back._

“It’s what you want.” Norman said after a while.

“What? I never said that.”

He gave me a pointed look.

“Ok. I said I didn’t want your help but I… I didn’t mean.” _Stop talking. You’re just gonna_ make _this worse._ My conscious told me.

“You didn’t mean what?”

“I don’t want you to go.” I said in a hushed tone. I could feel the tips of my ears heating up as well as my cheeks. “I can’t help it. I just can’t go through this again.” I told him. _Don’t you fucking dare get emotional again._ “I can’t care about someone else. Not like this. Not like…before.”

I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at him again.

“What happened to you?”

That question hit me like a thousand bricks all at once. How could I even begin tell him how damaged I was?

“If I tell you… you’re just going to realize that you made the biggest mistake of your life.”

“Whatever you say to me, it’s not going to change anything. I’m still going to help you.” He attested.

Why does he have to be so goddamn sweet? Doesn’t he realize he was just gonna make things harder?

“Oh Norman… I’m so fucked up.” I sobbed. _Here we go. Jesus Jodie you’re a mess._

“Come here.” He pulled my body to his chest and embraced me.

The warmth of his hug, the intoxicating smell of his cologne, everything hit me all at once. This might be the silliest thing ever but for the first time in my life I felt that everything was going to be ok. For the first time, I felt safe.

“Where did you come from?” I cried into his chest.

He chuckled.

“Really. Why all this? Why me? I’m nothing special.”

“Shh hey!” He lifted my chin up to look at me. His piercing blue eyes gave me butterflies. “Don’t ever say that. Don’t ever think that. I don’t know what happened to you in the past, I don’t know who told you this but you can’t think that about yourself.”

“I’m not though.” I sniffed. “Look at me. I’m a mess. I’m nothing. I’m broken. I’m a miserable piece of shit why do you want me in your life? I’m just gonna bring you down.”

“Don’t say that! I don’t care what happened in the past, I don’t care what you did but don’t do that! You deserve help like anyone else Jodie. And I see a beautiful girl with potential in front of me. Don’t ever let anyone tell you different.”

I cried harder. “You’re so good.” I sobbed between breaths, putting my head on his chest again.

“I’m not as good as you think either. I got my own skeletons in the closet.”

“You are.” I told him, lifting my head up again. “You are.” I said putting my hand on his cheek. “It’s like you’re my own personal guardian angel.” I laughed.

“I ain’t no angel sweetheart.” He smiled at me.

“Now who’s the one with the low self-esteem?” I joked.

“Just being honest.” Norman replied. “Everybody has a time in their life where they’re at their worst. That’s all this is. It’ll get better you’ll see.”

“Then I’ve been at my worse for the last two years.” I told him.

Norman grimaced at me. “Let me help you?” He asked again.

I slightly nodded. “But…I don’t want you to leave. I’m scared.”

“You ain’t getting rid of me that easily.” He told me while hugging me again. “Not unless you want me too. We’ll figure something out.” Norman whispered close to my ear.

 

~//~

 

I woke up feeling extremely hot. I slowly opened my eyes to see a sleeping Norman beneath me. I smiled to myself. Our legs were tangled together underneath the covers and I was laying half on top of him, with my arm draped across his chest and my face in the crook of his neck. Norman had his arm tightly wrapped around my middle and I realized I was still wearing the hotel’s bathrobe. No wonder I was hot.

I tried to wiggle my way out his embrace but that only made Norman stir in his sleep and wrap his arm around me tighter. Shit. I really had to pee. There’s no way I can get out of this without waking him up. I wiggled my body down again but to no avail. I ended up being more on top of Norman’s sleeping form then before. My thigh brushed at his center and I flushed. He had morning wood.

Norman snuggled his face on top of my head, mumbling in his sleep. I would have laughed at the scene if it weren’t for me having to pee and my thigh pressed against his erection. He adjusted himself in his sleep, his hips rising up slightly as he did so, pressing his boner even more against my leg. I bit my lip as I felt my own center become heated and in want of attention. I realized my robe was becoming undone.

Oh god. What if he wakes up and sees us like this? _I don’t think he would mind._ Are you kidding me? He’d probably be pissed or embarrassed or both! _You seem to forget you already fucked him. If anything he’ll want to fuck you again._

I flushed as the thoughts raced through my mind. Would he really want to touch me again, after everything? After last night? _Only one way to find out._

I bit down my bottom lip harder as I began massaging his morning wood with the inside of my thigh. Norman moaned in his sleep and that spurred me on even more. I moved my leg around circles against his clothed erection, causing Norman to moan and whimper in his sleep more. I grew bold and dipped my hand down to his groin, squeezing him briefly before massing his bulge with my palm.

I was so fascinated with touching him I didn’t notice Norman stir awake and bring his free hand down on top of mine, pressing my hand down harder against his hard member.

“Mm’ sorry.” I gulped.

“Don’t be. It’s a nice way to wake up.” His groggy voice made me shiver.

“Norman I…” I was cut off by his lips on mine.

He kissed me hungrily. His tongue invaded my mouth the second I parted my lips and we both moaned in collision. The animal inside of me was stirring. Norman moved our hands together, faster. He growled once our lips separated, looking at me intensely before claiming my mouth in a heated kiss once more. Needless to say, I no longer needed the bathroom.

He flipped me over; his body hovered on top of mine now as we continued to kiss. Norman opened my robe to reveal my naked flesh to his hungry gaze.

“Take this off.” He tugged on the fuzzy material.

I sat up as he helped me remove the robe from my arms. Once my body was free from the discommoding material, Norman brought my nude body flush against his and claimed my mouth once again. Our lips smacked together sloppily as we both fought for control. I helped him remove his shirt, separating only for a mere second before kissing again. I hummed into his mouth as he brought our bodies down on the mattress.

His hard shaft made contact with my already wet slit and I shivered. His thin cotton pajama pants made me desperate to feel skin to skin contact. As we continue to fiercely make out and dry hump one another, I grew even bolder and slip my hands down on his back, stopping just before I reached the waistband of his pants. I hesitated for a brief moment before sliding my hands under the thin material to cup his ass. Norman groaned and thrusted his hips to mine, causing the friction between our heated bodies to be unbearable. As if he could read my mind, Norman pushed the rest of his pants down and kicked them off.

We moaned again once we felt our groins touch. His hard shaft grinded against my slit and I could feel myself becoming wetter.

“Hmm you’re so fucking wet.” He said, still rubbing his cock against my soaped pussy.

Norman began moving his hips in circle, causing a delicious friction between our bodies. I whimpered, loving the attention my womanhood was receiving.

“You like that sweetheart? You like it when I rub my dick against your pussy like this?”

“Hmm.” I nodded, biting my lips.

“So wet for me.”

“Norman please! I need…” I gasped when his engorged head rocked against my clitoris.

He smirked. “What do you need baby girl? Huh? Tell me.”

“I need… I want you!” I breathed.

“Where do you want me sweetheart?”

“Can I… I want to see what you taste like.” I blushed.

Norman stopped his movements abruptly and I whined.

“You wanna suck my cock huh? Dirty girl.” He gave me a toothy grin and I felt my toes curl. Jesus Christ he was so hot. How can one man be this attractive? “Scoot up.” He ordered me. “Against the headboard.”

I did as he asked and scooted my body up against the headboard of the bed. Norman moved up with me, placing his knees on either side of my head as he hovered over my mouth. He took his impressive length in his hand and pumped himself a couple of times before bringing his shaft towards me. I licked my lips as I felt my mouth watering.

“Well?” He said as his cock hovered in front of my face. “What you waiting for?”

I moved my head forward and enveloped my lips around the tip. I teased his slit with my tongue briefly before taking him in my lips completely. I sucked on the tip of his gorgeous cock for a while, swirling my tongue around the sensitive flesh before moving my mouth further down on him.

“Shit. So good baby girl.” He gasped. Norman fisted my hair and helped guide my head back and forth.

The slurping sounds echoed through the room while I gave him head. I loved the sounds coming from Norman above me. I loved his unique taste. I hummed with his shaft in my mouth. Norman growled above me and shoved my head further on his pulsing member. I used my tongue to tease at the bulging veins around his shaft and I could feel Norman’s legs start to tremble.

“Fuck…” He rasped. “Stop stop stop stop.” Norman panted. “I’m gonna cum.”

He withdrew himself from me, his cock coming out of my mouth with a popping sound. I felt the drool along with his pre-cum dribble down my chin.

“So fucking pretty.” He said.

He moved his body down above mine again and nipped at my jaw, moving his mouth down to my neck and collarbone. He gnawed on the flesh above my collarbone and I whined. I felt my juices spill out of me and Norman must have realized this too because he trapped our bodies together once more. He grinded against me, his cock was slippery across my slit.  

I felt his fingers search me out and I moaned in contact. He rubbed my bundle of nerves in circles, creating the most delicious sensations to my soaked and heated womanhood. Pretty soon I was panting. I need him inside of me, now.

“Norm please… I need you.”

He didn’t listen. Norman brought his mouth down to my dusky nipple and captured it between his lips. He stroked my slit faster while he sucked on my perky nub. Oh god! I felt like I was in cloud fucking nine. The pressure was building. I curled my toes down as I felt my body growing hotter and hotter. Norman switched his ministrations to my other breast, all the while never stopping his sweet torture on my pussy.

“Norm mhhauh.” I moaned.

He pushed two digits inside of me and the room became a blur. Too close… so fucking close! Then, suddenly, he stopped. I whined in protest. Norman grinned down at me.

“Not done with you yet sweetheart.” He said as his mouth descended on my body.

“Pleeeaasse.” I grabbed at his shoulders and tried to pull him up. “Fuck me Norm.”

Hesitantly, he obliged. Norman moved up on my body again and caught my lips with his. He adjusted himself on top of me so he was kneeling in between my legs. At first, he teased me with his manhood, rubbing the tip at my entrance lightly. I squirmed and whined once more, begging for him to enter me already. Finally, when the swollen head of his member was pushed in, I stopped breathing. We held still for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being connected. Then, he drove his cock all the way inside of me, sitting at the hilt. We gasped together. My walls flexed and tightened around his shaft as he began to move inside of me.

He clapped himself so deep inside my hole I felt like I was floating. Norman found the perfect rhythm and began bouncing me off his hips. He reached the very end of my walls and I half screamed, half moaned as I began to feel my orgasm take over. I saw white spots out of the corner of my eyes and my knees began to wobble. Norman hooked both of his arms under the bend of my knees to keep me steady while he fucked me through my orgasm.

The penetration was so much better at this angle. I felt like I could never stop coming as he nailed me into the mattress over and over again. I was drenched. I could feel a stream of wetness spilling down along my ass crack.

Norman growled above me. “Fuckin’ dripping.” He said. “God you feel so good when you cum on my cock.”

His thrusts became uneven. I could tell he was close to his own orgasm as well. I love the grunting sounds he made and the pure look of ecstasy on his face. Norman was like a wild animal, a dangerous and extremely beautiful wild animal. My hand made its way to the back of his head and I tugged on his light brown locks, pulling his head back. The “O” face he made left my body tingling with the need to cum again.

“Shit.” I panted. “Normie… I’m gonna.”

“Cum with me.” He rasped. “Cum again with me.”

His primitive thrusting became even more uneven as before while he pounded me into oblivion. We were gasping, moaning, and pawing at each other at this point. The desperate need for release was overwhelming. When Norman reached his peak, I reached mine at the same time. He continued to thrust inside of me, spilling every last drop of his climax as he could. Norman drew his hips in circles, making the wave of pleasure so much more intense as we climbed down from our euphoria.

At that point, I needed nothing else. We held each other close while we fought to catch our breaths. Nothing else mattered as we lay there, embracing each other. For the first time in a long time I felt relaxed. I was at peace and sleep was just around the corner.


	4. For Better or for Worse

**_Chapter Four: For Better or for Worse_ **

 

“So what do you do really?” I asked Norman.

“I’m an artist.”

“Really? Like paintings and shit?”

“Like paintings, sculptures, photos and shit.” He smiled at me.

“Wow. You are talented.” I commented.          

Norman smirked.

We talked for hours just trying to get to know each other, nothing deep really just favorite colors, pastime, that sort of stuff. I found myself really enjoying his company. I don’t remember the last time I was this at ease. The question about my past still lay thick in the air, however. I could tell he was struggling to press the subject further but he was good about it.

This was our last day in the hotel. I didn’t know what the plan was exactly. Norman said he would help me find a job but he was going back home today. And that is in southern parts of Illinois, in the countryside. Did he expect me to go with him?

“The countryside must be nice. Always wanted to live somewhere quiet.” I told him absentmindedly.

“Hmm.” He grunted.

Why did I feel like I just invited myself to go with him? I mean, he did say he wanted to help...

“Is it quiet where you live?” _Oh my god Jodie shut up!_

He looked at me. Those piercing blue eyes starred right through me, almost in an accusing manner. I gulped. “I didn’t mean…”

“Yeah you did.” He interrupted me.

“I was just wondering. Making conversation.” I shook my shoulders as if I didn’t care; trying not took look hurt by the fact that this wasn’t anything more than sex. Who am I kidding though? That’s all I thought and hoped to be from the beginning, a one night stand. But now here I am again. It’s not like I was falling for him.   

“I said I was gonna help you out not take you back home with me.”

Ouch. “Yeah I know. I didn’t mean you would Norm. I was just making conversation.”

“Wasn’t just another one night stand. I was hoping we could have more nights like this.” He spoke after a while. “But besides that and helping you get back up on your own two feet, that’s all I can offer you Jodie.”

Whatever happened to _“You’re something special”?_ “I know.” I nodded. “I’m not expecting or charging you for anything. You didn’t have to do this for me Norman.”

“I said I wanted to.”

“I know. Thank you. For everything really. One day I’ll pay you back.”

“Don’t have to. Told you that.” He replied.

“So you just help out homeless woman out of the goodness of your heart and sleep with them?” I joked, trying to lighten the mood again.

“No. I usually sleep with whores. It’s easier that way.”

I tried not to look shocked as he told me this. I mean really? I half laughed slightly and nodded.

“It’s easier that way.” Norman added.

“Hey no need to explain.” I smiled. “I get it. No attachment. Things get too complicated once there’s feelings involved.” I cringed. Yeah he was right. The only time I fell in love with someone… well look where I ended up. “Love is overrated.”

“You can’t believe that.”

“Coming from the man who only sleeps with hookers.” I laughed.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t believe in love.” He jested.

“Stop. I’m gonna throw up.” I teased.

He laughed.

“Seriously though, have you ever even been in love?” He asked me.

 _Here we go._ “Have you?” _Nice Jodie._

“Do you always answer a question with a question?”

I bit my lip. “Yeah. It was… complicated though. And before you ask I don’t wanna talk about it. I just want to forget it.”

“Fair enough. Last question, was he the reason you’re in the street.”

I took a long breath and exhaled before answering. “Yeah. You didn’t answer my question though. Have you ever been in love?”

“Once. Didn’t work out either. Found her fucking one of my best friends at the time.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

“What did you do?” I asked.

“Got drunk.” He scoffed. “Told her she was slut and left.”

“That’s horrible.” I tried not to laugh.

 I bit my lip and looked at him. He looked back at me with that knowing smirk I was beginning to love. We busted in laughter together.  We were quiet for another moment. Norman lit us both a cigarette while we rested in bed. It was still early; the sun hadn’t even come up yet.

“Shit!” He cursed suddenly, making me jump out of my skin.

“What?” I asked startled.

“Shit fuck fuck… FUCK!” He swore, placing his face in his hands.

“What!? Norman you’re scaring me.” I said.

“We didn’t use anything.”

“Huh?”

“Rubber. We didn’t use a goddamn rubber.” He explained.

“Oh.” I don’t know what possessed me to spurt into a fit of cackles but I simply could not stop.

“The hell is so funny!?” He accused.

I couldn’t breathe I was laughing so hard.

Norman stood up from the bed, angrily, staring at me like I was mad. “You find this fucking funny!? What if you get pregnant?” He barked.

“I can’t…” I tried to control my hysteria.

“Can’t what?”

“I’m sorry.” I chuckled, holding my stomach. “Ahhh I didn’t know why that was so funny.”

Norman continued to look at me like I was off my damn rockers.

“I can’t conceive Norman. No babies will ever come out of this oven.” I patted my belly.

He frowned.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna get pregnant. I can’t it’s impossible for me.”

“Why?” he asked.

“I had surgery a few years ago. Got both of my ovaries taken out due to… complications. Anyway we’re safe don’t worry.” I told him.

“Oh.” He nodded and sat back down next to me. “That kinda of sucks though.” He said after a while.

“Why?” I asked him. “If you ask me this is a blessing.”

“You don’t like kids?”

“I don’t mind them. Just… couldn’t picture myself a mom you know? I like it this way.” I shrugged. “No fuss no muss.”

We were quiet after that. Norman and I spend a few more hours in bed, snoozing and talking again a bit more, until finally we decided to make our move and get up. It was time to take my life back again.

 

~//~

 

Norman and I went out hunting for jobs later that morning. By the end of the afternoon, I was surprisingly employed, thanks to Norman. I found a waitressing job at this place called Lottie’s. Well, really Norman did. He knew the couple who owned the restaurant. I was shocked it only took us one day to find me a job. Finally, things were looking through.

Norman took me to another hotel, a cheaper one, at the edge of the city. He didn’t stay with me however. I wanted to plead for him to stay, at least one more night, but I didn’t. I knew he had to go back to his own home. He handed me three hundred and fifty dollars and I tried so hard to deny it but he wouldn’t have any of it. In fact, he even got mad that I wouldn’t take his money. When he hugged me goodbye, I felt him slip the envelope in my pocket. I wasn’t stupid I knew what he was doing but I bit my tongue. I didn’t want him to yell at me anymore. I didn’t want to end our goodbye in a fight. I sighed, so much for working things out. I didn’t hold it against him however. I had to find my own way just as he did. He promised to help me and he did. He found me a job now and even gave me money to get through the week despite me not wanting to expect it. Norman was true to his word.

I dropped in the bed of the hotel with a loud oof. I tried not to think about Norman as I laid there starring at the ceiling. The realization that I may never see him again dawned on me and I sighed. I turned on my side to reach for the nightlight next to the bed, that’s when I felt something on the back pocket of my worn out jeans.

The envelope. I had almost forgotten. With another big sigh, I reached into my back pocket and dug the folded up envelope. Sure enough, there it was three hundred and fifty dollars. There was something else inside though, a piece of paper. I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion as I took the piece of paper out and unfolded it.

 

**_Jodie,_ **

**_If you ever find yourself lost in the streets of Chicago again, you can always come to me. Don’t ever be afraid or ashamed to ask for help. We all needed it at times. I wish you all the success in the world and I hope you’ll be happy again._ **

**_60581 Willows Springs, IL._ **

**_Norman_ _(A.K.A. Black cowboy hat)_ **

~~~~

 

I laughed. Norman was truly one of a kind. I really hoped to see him again someday.

 

~//~

 

A few months went by and I found that I had adjusted quite well in the city. I was working full time waitressing and I had even found a small apartment for $750 a month. Life was… good again.

“Hey Sally.” I greeted my fellow coworker and friend on the parking lot of Lottie’s.

“Hey girl.” She smiled back at me. “God this weather!” She exclaimed while taking her personal items out of the car.

“I know it’s freezing. Thought the snow would melt by now. Whatever happened to Spring?” I commented back.

“Yeah I wish.” She huffed, tying her apron underneath her coat.

I stood beside her, waiting for her to get her things as I lit a cigarette. We didn’t have to clock in until 11 anyway and it was only 10:40am. “How’s Tobey?” I asked her.

“Oh that boy is a faze now that he only wants to wear black and be home after midnight. You be glad you don’t have a teenage boy to look after Jodie.”

“It’s just a faze. It’ll pass.” I told her.

“God I surely hope so. Here, got you some coffee.”

“Oh thanks. I forgot today. I’ll get you next time.” I smiled.

“You always do. Bringing me donuts and sweets, like you trying to make me fat.” Sally curled her lip in a teasing snarl.

I chuckled. “You’re nowhere near fat.”

She lit a cigarette of her own as we walked to the corner of the building to stand under roof for some warmth.

”Yeah well not that I have to worry about that anyways. Got no man in my life.”

“What about Jerry? I thought you two were becoming a thing.” I asked her.

“Pshh that asshole only wants to fuck me until I’m raw.” Sally snorted.

I laughed. “Isn’t that a good thing? You said the sex was good, that he was the best you’ve had so far.”

“Yeah I know I did.” She snickered. “But that shit gets old you know?” She turned her head from me to blow the smoke the other way. “Besides, Tobey never liked him very much.”

“Yeah. Must be hard on him.” I told her.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You know, growing up without a dad. Then suddenly there’s other guys in the picture. He must think they’re trying to replace his dad.”

“Yeah. But he knows that’s not true.”

I nodded. We finished the rest of our cigarettes in silence.

“Have you ever heard from Mr. ‘I fucked your brains out so good and then gave you money?” Sally inquired while I unlock the back doors to the restaurant.

“Oh my god Sally.” I laughed. “Try to be a little more reserved will ya?”

“What there’s no one here.” She protested.

I chuckled again. “You ask me that question every single day and the answer is still the same.” We went inside Lottie’s through the back and took out coats off, hanging them in the back.

“I know but I’m still hoping it will change.” She stated. “I mean come on Jodie, nice looking guy like him offers you money and fucks your brains out. Plus he left you that letter, which you never showed me by the way!” She faked a hurt look.

I laughed. “You’re too much.”

“That’s why you love me honey.” She retorted, sticking her tongue out. 

 

The day went by faster than I expected. We were booked today, barely had a minute for break. And as usual, the lazy slut Marcia who pushed her giant tits in every single customer that came in, loitering for tips, was a no show. That left me and Sally overbooked with tables. I didn’t mind though, I made a large amount of tips today as did Sally.

When it was time to close again, Sally and I said our goodbyes to the cooks as we locked up the place. I followed her into the parking lot as we made small talk.

“Marcia should really just quit. Girl I think I made like 500 just on tips today.”

“Me too!” I replied.

“Dead tired though. Wanna ride home Jodie?”

“No you gotta pick up Tobey. I’m fine.” I told her.

“You sure? Girl I don’t mind. I hate that you walk home alone in the dark every day.” Sally insisted.

“Not every day. I went with you quite a few times.” I smiled back at her. “Besides, I’m only two blocks away I don’t mind really.”

“Ok.” She huffed. “See you tomorrow sista.” She hugged me.

“See ya. Have a good night.” I hugged her back.

I waved as she drove off, turning around with a smile on my face as I began to make my way back home. Yeah things were definitely better. My life really did made a turn for the better and it was all thanks to Norman. Maybe when I get time off I could visit him. Would that be awkward? I mean he did give me his address. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I bumped into something.

I looked up and saw what I had bumped to, or rather who. The blood in my veins turned to ice, the earth seemed to stand still as I looked at him.

“Hello darling. Did you miss me? Because I sure as hell missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DSorry to end in a cliffhanger there, I could't resist. Who I'm kidding...I'm not sorry at all. Muahahaha.  
> Don't worry, working on Chapter 5 as i post this. 
> 
> Did anyone else watch Sky yesterday? Oh my god... the feels and the porn! Ugh!!!! Anyways, watching the movie sure inspired me to write more and change a few things I had planned. No this is not a Sky fanfic nor will it be a Sky fanfic. Like i said I did indeed got this idea from the clip that was released on youtube, and yes the film has inspired me but I'm not writing this on the events of the film. there might be similarities but this is my own plot. Please keep that in mind.
> 
> (((I do not own Sky or Norman Reedus, only my OCs.)))
> 
> By the way, sorry Norman wasn't in this chapter too much. Don't worry, he will be. And there will be lost of more sex scenes in the future. ;) I'm trying to make this an actual short novel type thing, so for it to have sex in every single chapter is a little ridiculous. 
> 
> How are guys liking this story? Feedback is always welcome!


	5. Fear Is Your Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING***
> 
> There's violence and content readers may find disturbing in this chapter. Read at your own risk!

 

**_Chapter Five: Fear Is Your Friend_ **

 

“Hello darling. Did you miss me? Because I sure as hell missed you.”

 _RUN!_ My conscious told me. I tried to make my way around him but he grabbed my arm in a firm grip and pushed me back.

“Come on Jodie I just want to talk.” His voice held no emotion aside from the grin on his face. Just as I remembered him to be, an evil psychopathic bastard.

“Vincent.” I hissed through clenched teeth.

“Hi darling. So good to see you.” His shark teeth made me cringe in both hatred and fear. I tried to walk around him but he blocked my path.

“What you want?” I snarled. “How the hell did you find me!?”

“Oh it wasn’t hard.” He replied. “See the minute you get a job, well then your name becomes public again. Even if you do change your last name sweets. You can move across the country, change your appearance but I will find you. I’ll always find you.” His voice sent shivers down my spine. Not the good kind either.

 _Kick him in the nuts and RUN!_ He’ll follow me. He probably knows where I live too.

“If you’re thinking about trying anything I wouldn’t. I got the cops right around the corner. And you know what they think you are to me? My runaway wife who’s deeply disturbed and dangerous.” The stupid grin never left his face as he told me this.

I could feel the cold sweat dripping down my neck. Deja fucking Vu. Just when everything was finally good again. I felt my breathing pick up. _Don’t panic. Don’t Panic. Don’t Panic._ I told myself, trying to breathe normally. _Think Jodie think!_

He bended to my eyelevel, being that Vincent was a little over 6 feet. I held my breath and folded my lips in as his face was inches away from mine. _Don’t let him see you’re afraid._

“There’s nothing you can do so I suggest you just play along. I got the cops in my back pocket Jodie and they will cap a bullet in you if I should ask them to.”

_FUCK! You fucking bastard!_

_“_ I love that I still have this effect on you.” He chuckled.

“Fuck you.” I whispered.

“Come now darling; at least pretend you’re happy to see me.” He taunted, crooking his head to the side.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck! What do I do?_

“Come now. Let’s walk back to your apartment.” He gripped my arm and made me walk. I winced at his strong grip. I had to get out of here and fast. Shit why didn’t I go with Sally?

We turned the corner and sure enough there were police cars all over. The cops stood their ground, guns at the ready. I’m so fucked. Oh my god…I had to talk to them. At least… they probably wouldn’t believe me. Vincent was a powerful man. He could have the goddamn FBI in his pocket if he didn’t already. I started hyperventilating. _Don’t panic Jodie. Just think._ I had to talk to the cops, I had to at least try… right?

“Please help me! I’m not what he says I am! We’re not married. Please you’ve got to believe me!” I shouted, struggling against his grip. “He’s the psychopath, please… HE’LL KILL ME!”

“Ma’am. Don’t struggle. This is for your own good.”

My own good what the fuck? “You don’t understand!” I broke free from his grasp, finally. I only made a few steps forward, however.  I heard guns cocking and clicking, pointed at me. _Shit!_

“Hold it right there! Another step and we shoot!” I heard another cop yell.

“It’s ok officers. I got this.” I heard Vincent from behind me. “Come on sweetheart. You’re confused. Let’s get you home.”

“NO!” I pushed him away. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“It’s ok gentlemen. Stand down please.” He told the cops. “Sweetheart, please don’t make this worse. I love you. You gotta remember that.”

“You fucking snake!” I hissed.

He closed the gap between us again. Taking a hold of my arms and forcing me into his chest. “Shhh it’s ok darling.” I tried to move out of his embrace but couldn’t. He was so much stronger than me. “ _Don’t fucking move! I told you Jodie, there’s nothing you can do. No one can save you now.”_ He whispered in my ear.

He told the cops to go scatter and be on watch as he dragged me back to my apartment. They obeyed him, like he was the fucking president. _This is the perfect opportunity Jodie. Just wait until you get back to the apartment. Trick him into thinking you’ve given up._

 

* * *

 

 

Vincent dragged a much more agreeable Jodie back to her apartment. He wasn’t surprised she gave up on fighting him. His Jodie was so weak, so vulnerable. This was going to be too easy for him.

When she unlocked the door and they both stepped inside, Vincent shoved her, causing her to fall on the wooden floor of her living room while he close the door. She was terrified, but Jodie knew if she was going to get out of this, she had to play the part. She knew Vincent too well and he expected the same Jodie he knew two years ago to just give up. No. Not anymore, not the new Jodie.

“There. That’s better isn’t it?” He smiled, standing over her. “You see how smoothly things go when you don’t struggle darling?” Vincent kneeled next to her and stroked her hair back and away from her face. She flinched at his touch. “Shhh I’m not gonna hurt you. Not yet anyways.” He laughed. “Not as long as you don’t struggle.”

Jodie gulped and nodded. Not moving a single inch.

“Good girl.” He grinned. “I missed you so much.” He said toying with her hair. “Didn’t you miss me?”

She nodded rapidly, not wanting to defy him.

Vincent licked his lips, the chilling smile never leaving his face. He grabbed her throat, tightly, wanting her to choke. He lifted Jodie up to a sitting position by her jugular. She placed both hands around his arm, struggling to breathe.

“Don’t lie to me. You know I can’t stand it when you lie.” He said. His voice was void of any emotion.

“Rghcccaa I’m… I’m not.” She said choking.

“What was that?” Vincent asked, loosening his grip on her neck for her to speak.

“I’m not.” She heaved. “ _Time to play possum.”_ Jodie thought. “I just don’t like when you hurt me Vin. You scared me. That’s why I ran.”

“For two fucking years?” He hissed. For the first time that night Vincent showed some emotion. Anger.

“I was scared.” Jodie whimpered, allowing the tears to finally flow freely.

“Ugh. You’re so ugly when you cry you know that Jodie!” He growled, throwing her back on the ground.

Vincent stood up again. “I know you’re sacred of me.” His icy tone returned. “You have no idea how that turns me on darling.” He looked down at her and grinned again. “Now where’s your bathroom? Ah I see it. I’ll be right back darling.” Vincent said, turning his back on her.

He was such a confident narcissist, that he wasn’t at all worried that Jodie would try anything at this point.

 

* * *

 

 _Now’s your chance Jodie!_ What do I do? I can’t just run now. The police are still out there. _You’re gonna have to._ Not yet. I told myself. Not yet. 

I quickly got up and sneaked into the kitchen before Vincent finished pissing. I have to hurry. I could hear him whistling in the bathroom, the same tune he always whistled when he was about to… _Stop it! Focus Jodie!_ I grabbed a knife from the drawer and quickly put it inside the pocket of my coat. I made my way back to the same spot on the floor he had left me before he went to the bathroom. As soon as I lay down again Vincent came out of the bathroom.

“Ahhh. Now where were we?” He asked.

I sat up slowly and looked at him, flashing him a small smile. _Good Jodie. Good. That’s it. Lower him in._

Vincent crooked his head to the side, showing me his shark teeth. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. _Stay calm. Don’t let him notice._  “So you did miss me?” He asked.

“I did.” I lied. _That’s it just a little closer._

“I’m sorry baby. Come here.” He offered me his hand.

I took a hold of Vincent’s hand as he helped me stand up again. I kept my hand close to my pocket. _Not yet!_ My conscious hissed at me. _Wait for him to lower his guard._

“Let’s start over shall we?” He flashed me another malicious grin and I nodded back in return, smiling.

Without warning Vincent lunged himself at me, claiming my lips with his. His kiss was by no means passionate or lustful. I tried not to gag as I kissed him back. He forced his tongue down my throat and I wanted to vomit. _Not yet. Jodie stay fucking calm. It’ll be over soon._  

Vincent withdrew from me and I could feel myself shaking. A mix of adrenaline and fear ran through my body.

“You’re still afraid.” He whispered. “You’re making me so fucking hard baby girl.”

I gulped. _Please god no…_

He took my hand and pressed against his crotch. I did everything in my power to not cringe and turn away. His hand came around the back of my head and he yanked the hair tie from the high ponytail I had my hair in. He grabbed my locks in a fistful, painfully yanking my head back. He kissed me again with vigor, his mouth dominating mine. I kissed him back as my hand went inside my coat pocket. I wrapped my fingers tightly around the handle of the knife. _That’s it Jodie. Almost there._

With all my strength, I took the blade out in one swift movement and stabbed him. The blade went into his shoulder. Shit! His neck you dumbass! _No time to think Jodie just RUN!_

I ran to the door of my apartment, almost stumbling. “You fucking bitch!” I heard him roar. I wrapped my hand around the door handle and yanked it. It was locked. Fuck! The keys, where are the fucking keys!?

“Looking for this?” Vincent groaned, pulling the knife out of his shoulder with one hand and shaking the keys in his other hand.

_Fuck!_

“You didn’t really think I’d leave it unlocked did you? Jesus” He hissed “ You got me good darling.” He laughed. Blood poured from his shoulder as he covered it with his hand that was still holding the knife. “That was a hell of a surprise baby girl. I didn’t expect that from you!”

_You can still get out of this Jodie, don’t panic!_

“I have to admit, I like this new you. All brave and flustered.” He chuckled as we walked closer to me. “Who taught you that huh?”

“Nobody.” I hissed.

“Hmm. Couldn’t be your dear friend Sally now could it?”

The blood running through my veins turned to ice. He knew about Sally?

“Nah. She doesn’t really strike me as a fighter.” Vincent winced as he pressed his shoulder. The smile suddenly dropped from his face as he closed the gap between us. “Is it that new man in your life?”

_He’s bluffing! He doesn’t know about Norman. Vincent said so himself, he only knew where you were after you got the job._

“What man?” I found myself asking.

“Don’t play stupid Jodie! You may be many things but stupid is not one of them! I did my homework.”

_Shit. Stay calm._

“I know he’s the one that helped you get the job. I couldn’t find much information on him but…” He smiled again. “I will soon.”

“He has nothing to do with this.” My voice shook.

“Oh but he does.” Vincent hissed. “Don’t you know by now Jodie? If I can’t have you… no one can!”

“I’ve never even met him. Sally was the one who helped get the job. He’s her friend who talked to James and Lottie. I don’t even know his name.” I said with confidence.

“I know you’re lying.” Vincent growled. “But no matter.” He trapped me against the door. “Everything is settled now. Jodie… YOU. ARE. MINE!”

He held the knife with his other hand as his bloody fingers shoved their way inside my mouth. I screamed and gagged at the taste of his blood. I tried to knee him in the crotch but I missed. Vincent held the knife to my throat.

“Move again and I will slice this pretty throat of yours!”

I couldn’t stop the tears that rolled down my cheeks. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die! He bit the flesh of my neck, breaking skin and I screamed again. I tried not to move or thrash around with the knife pressed against my jugular. Vincent licked the blood the dripped from my neck due to his bite.

“I missed the way you taste.” He said, closing his eyes and showing me his stained teeth. “So sweet.”

 _He put the keys in his back pocket Jodie. All you have to do is get them._ How? _Kill him._ I can’t! _Yes you can! He’s already wounded. He’ll never let you go. Think about Norman, he knows about Norman._ I have to warn him! I thought desperately.

Vincent whirled me around and threw my body down once more. I landed with a loud thud on the wood titles and groaned as the pain shot through my head. I felt blood pouring down my forehead and my vision began getting fuzzy. _Stay awake. You have to stay awake._

I slipped in and out of consciousness as I felt my clothes being ripped from me. I tried to fight back but I couldn’t. Darkness was closing in. I heard faint screaming in the background but I couldn’t hear who it was. It kind of sounded like a woman. It sounded like… me.

_Fight back. Stay awake._

* * *

 

 

It was pitch black outside. A few cars drove by down the empty highway as they passed a stumbling figure walking on the side of the road. She held the letter tightly around her trembling hand. She had to make it. Before it was too late.  

It started raining. Jodie walked and walked. She felt like the road was never ending.  She wasn’t far now. Norman’s house was just two streets down. Her vision was still, dazed. She fell several times on the rocks. Her knees were bruised and bleeding, along with her neck and forehead. At this rate, she wouldn’t be able to go on for much longer.

Jodie didn’t know how many days it had been since she left the city and began walking. Two maybe three? She had no idea. All she knew was that she had to get to his house. She had to warn him. Vincent was still alive and the cops were looking for her.

The pain was numbing now, but she was tired. She didn’t know how long she could keep going. _Just a little further. You’re almost there._ Her thoughts encouraged her.

At long last, she saw it, a small house at the end of the road that was dimmed by a flickering street light. Jodie’s breathing picked up as adrenaline awoke her sleeping nerves. She broke into a drunken run. She had to reach his house, she needed to. Thunder shook the earth as she got closer to his house. Her leg muscles were burning but she couldn’t stop. Not now. A few more yards and she was there.

Jodie pounded on the door, hoping to god that he would be home. “Please be here.” She begged. Minutes went by as she continued knocking on the door. “Oh god… please.” She sobbed. Jodie heard shuffling on the other side of the door. _Yes!_ She cheered inside of her head.

Norman opened the door to reveal a soaked, trembling and bloody Jodie.

“Jodie?” He asked, groggily.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know where else to go. He… he.” Her voice trembled in a high pitched tone. “He found me!” She cried. “He knew where… and… and I ran. I remembered you gave me your address. I didn’t know where else to go.”


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made like three "theatrical" trailers for this story that i'll be posting soon on insta. First one will be posted today as I announce ch6. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this, it makes me so happy.  
> @Reedusslut_red (same name)
> 
> Sooo... this story might be a little longer than I thought it would be. I have every event planned out but i keep adding more stuff on the chapter so yeah it might be a little longer. Anyways, hope you enjoy Ch6! ;) Leave a comment, feedback is very welcome!

**_Chapter Five: Fear Is Your Friend_ **

 

**Norman’s P.O.V. **

 

I woke up to a heavy knocking sound at my door. I groaned as I tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. The sound didn’t stop however, it only grew louder. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at my watch. 3:46 AM. Damn. Who the fuck is pounding at my door at this time?

“I’m coming.” I grunted while I got up and made my way to the door. It was pouring out. I could see the flashes of lightning through the dark curtains of my living room window. The knocking on the door was growing hysterical. “Jesus fucking Christ I said I’m coming!” I swear, if this was one of the kids from two streets over…

I opened the door and froze at what I saw. It was Jodie. I was just thinking about her yesterday. I was wondering if she was ok, if she was still working at Lottie’s. As I took in her appearance, my heart rate picked up. She was hurt.

“Jodie?” I asked, snapping out of my daze.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know where else to go. He… he.” Her voice was trembling. The more she spoke, the more the panic inside of me grew. What happened?  “He found me!” She cried. “He knew where… and… and I ran. I remembered you gave me your address. I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Get inside!” I told her quickly.

She shuffled her way inside my home and I quickly closed and locked the door after her. “Come here.” I motioned for her. “Let me see you.” She hesitantly made her steps closer to me. Poor thing was shaking like a leaf. I held my breath as I examined her face, there was dried blood clinging down from her forehead. I brushed her hair back to examine the cut and cringed at the deep gashing wound bellow her hairline.

As I looked at her closely, I saw another spot of smeared dried blood peeking from above her collar. I pushed the collar of her jacket back and dread filled over me as it looked to be a bite wound. My fingers ghosted on top of the wound and she flinched. I quickly removed my hand. Dread, was soon followed by anger. Who had attacked her?

“Who did this to you?”

“He… He uhmm. I’m so sorry Norman.” She cried.

I frowned. “We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No!” Her voice grew louder but she didn’t scream the word. “Please… no.” She shook her head repeatedly. “The cops are after me.”

“Cops?” I asked.

“He told them we were married. Told them I was dangerous.” She continued sobbing. “I’m so sorry Norman.”

“Why do you keep saying that?”

“He knows…” She gulped. “He knows about you. He knows you helped me get the job. He’s trying to dig up more information and… Oh god! This is all my fault. I’m so sorry.” She cried harder. It broke my heart to see her like this.

“Come here.” I drew her into my arms. I held her close as she cried, her tears soaking my shirt. Whoever did this to her, I was gonna make sure the bastard paid for what he had done.

Jodie gripped at my shirt tighter as the minutes rolled by and her crying grew more unrestrained. I held her trembling form as she shook form her desperate sobs. I tucked her head on my neck so I could rest my chin on top of her head. I drew small circles on her back in order to comfort her.

“You’re safe now’” I murmured into her hair.

I tried to blink my own tears away as I held a distraught Jodie in my arms. I wanted to ask more about who this man was but I knew that would have to wait for now. I felt the overwhelming sensation of never letting her go. I wanted to keep her safe, safe and tucked away from the world.

“Please forgive me.” If she wasn’t so close doubt I would have heard her. Her voice was barely below a whisper.

“Shhh… It’s ok sweetheart. It’s not your fault. I’m gonna help you through this. Whatever it takes.” I didn’t know what else to say.

After a few moments, she calmed down a bit. Jodie redrew from my arms, only far enough to look at me. “I came to warn you.” She said. “He’s still alive. He… I just ran.”

“You got here on foot?” I asked her.

She nodded. “I had to find you. He’s trying to dig up information on you. Norman… you have to run. Change your name. Vincent is a powerful man. He’s got the cops wrapped around his finger.”

So Vincent was his name. I chewed on my bottom lip as the name instantly brought the bitter taste of hatred inside me. I didn’t need to know anything else about him to know I wanted him dead.

“I’m sorry.” She said again.

“Stop saying that.”

“If it wasn’t for me… he would have never found you.”

“If this bastard rolls up in here, guarantee him a dead man Jodie.”

“You can’t kill him.” She said horrified.

I frowned. “How can you defend him after what he did to you?” I pointed to her wounds.

“I’m not defending him.” She responded quickly. “I just don’t want you involved with him. That’s why I came. I had to warn you. Vincent’s got connections. Money. Hell, he could give the fucking president a run for his money. You don’t know what he’s capable of. Norm… please… promise me you won’t go after him. Promise me you’ll leave.” She pleaded.

“Leave? Where would you want me to go Jodie.” I dropped my arms from around her.

“I’m sorry. I never wanted you involved in any of this.”

“It’s a bit too late for that don’t you think?” I growled at her. I didn’t mean to. But this whole situation was so fucked up. “It doesn’t matter that this psychopath knows where I live! You got me involved the minute you shared a bed with me!” That sounded harsher than I wanted it to. Nice going Norman! The poor girl is bloodied and in pieces and all you can do is yell at her.

I paced my living room back and forth, puffing my cheeks and blowing air. First things first, I had to take care of her. I looked back at Jodie to see the hurt look on her face. Fuck!

“I’m sorry. This… this is just a lot to take in.” I told her. “I don’t have any regrets about our nights together. In fact, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” I caressed her cheek. “First, let’s take care of this yeah?” I brushed her hair back to reveal the gaping cut on her forehead again.

She swallowed but nodded slowly.

 

~//~

 

I gently scrubbed the dried blood from around her wounds as she lay naked in my tub, careful not to actually touch her wounds. There was nothing erotic about me bathing her. There were a million things going through my head but sex was defiantly not one of them right now. I soaked the wash cloth in the bucket next to the tub, twisting it and squeezing it to let all the dirty water to drain from the cloth. I gently cleaned the caked blood from her body first before quickly washing the rest of her. I had my first aid kit nearby as I began to examine her wounds.

“You’re gonna need stiches.” When she didn’t respond I persisted. “Jodie… you need a hospital. Your cut could get infected.”

She shook her head no.

“Jodie…” I tried again.

“He’ll find me. If there’s any record…”

I sighed. “He won’t.”

“You don’t know him. He’s got resources Norman.”

“I don’t care. You need medical help Jodie. We’ll put you down as a different name for all I care but you need stiches.” I told her sternly.

“I don’t want him to find me.” She grew hysterical. “And if he sees you there with me. Norman… we can’t.” She wrapped herself in a fatal position and I couldn’t help the desperate ache that grew in my chest. What was I gonna do?

 

* * *

 

 

“She’s stable for now. It’s good you called when you did Norman. We could have had a much bigger problem in our hands if the wound on her neck or head were to get infected. I gave her some antibiotics to fight off any infection just in case. ” The doctor told Norman while closing the door to his room. “And here…” He gave Norman a set of pills. “Painkillers. If the pain gets to a 6 or higher give here these.”

“Thanks.” Norman nodded.

“If she gets worse or the pain lasts longer than a few hours give me a call.”

“Thank you man. I don’t know what I would have done if you would have said no.” Norman shook his hand.

“I’ve gotten used to it by now.” The Doctor shrugged with a smile. “Honestly, the situations you get yourself into Norman.” He shook his head.

“I couldn’t take her to the hospital.” Norman replied. “Please don’t tell anyone Jeff.”

“I won’t.”

They shook hands again and Norman showed him out. After he left, Norman felt at loss as to what would come next. He needed to know more about what happened to Jodie, but could he really bring himself to ask her? Dark thoughts took over his mind as he imagined the worst. There was no doubt in his mind that this Vincent character was the same she briefly spoke about before, the reason why she was homeless.

Norman blew a hot breath as he made his way into his kitchen. Everything was going to change now. He couldn’t let her return to Chicago. He had no choice but to keep her here with him, safe. Norman starred out his kitchen window while he waited for his coffee to finish brewing. What had he gotten himself into? He almost wished he would have never pursued her that night in the casino.

He quickly drank as his coffee and made another brew for Jodie. She wasn’t on painkillers so it was probably ok if he offered her some. Norman went to his bedroom to find a sleeping Jodie. He sighed as he observed her for a minute. She looked peaceful, almost. He silently turned around and closed the door to let her sleep.

 

~//~

 

Jodie awoke with brightness disturbing her slumber. She squeezed her eyes tight as she slowly tried to open her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she could remember was running away from Vincent and walking for endless miles to Norman’s house. Norman… that’s right she was in his house.

Jodie groaned as she sat up slowly, her head was throbbing something awful. She looked around the lit up room and realized it was probably early afternoon already. How long was she asleep for? She threw her legs over the bed and grunted in pain again. Her sides, knees and even legs hurt, everything ached. She ignored the sharp pains shooting through her body as she stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and slowly creeped down the hallway in hopes to find Norman.

She sighed and smiled slightly when she saw him in the kitchen, preparing some food. The smell of fresh cooked food filled her nostrils and made her stomach growl in hunger.

“Hi.” She croaked.

Norman turned around and saw her leaning against the kitchen entrance. “The hell you doing up? You’re supposed to be resting!”

“I’m tired of sleeping. How long was I asleep for anyway?” She asked.

“Today would have been the second day. Want some coffee?”

“Sure.”

“Take a seat.” Norman told her, pulling a chair for her.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

He handed her a mug and she happily took a sip, frowning afterwards.

“What’s the matter? Too strong?” Norman asked her.

“No I just don’t like coffee with cream. But thank you.” She replied.

“Always so ungrateful aren’t you Jodie?”

“What? I didn’t mean…”

Suddenly the atmosphere changed, the room began to darken. She could no longer see Norman’s face.

“Norman, what…”

“You didn’t think you could get away from me that easily did you darling?”

She gasped. “Vincent. Where.. where’s Nor…”

“Where’s your lover?” Vincent’s shark teeth came into view as he addressed her coldly. “He’s dead.”

“No… no no no no no!” She began crying and rocking back and forth in her seat.

“Shhhh… _Jodie.”_ It sounded like someone else was calling her name but the voice was muffled. “You brought it upon yourself.”

“No no Norman!” She cried.

“He’s not here.” Vincent smirked.

She could hear a faint voice screaming her name but everything became a blur.

_“Jodie… JODIE! Wake up.”_

“Oh darling… now we can truly be together.” Vincent embraced her, caressing and kissing her forehead.

“Get away from me!” She hissed.

“Shhh… it’s all gonna be over soon _sweetheart.”_ That didn’t sound like his voice. Well it was but, someone else was calling for her. Was she going crazy?

Vincent took out a knife and pressed against her jugular. “Look familiar? That’s the same knife you stabbed me with.”

She froze.

“And now… I’ve come to say good night.”

_“WAKE UP!”_

“Goodnight darling.” He sliced her throat from ear to ear. The pain didn’t even last long, it was only for a slit second. She felt the hot sticky liquid run down her throat as she tried to scream but couldn’t.

 

Jodie jolted up in bed, gasping and choking on air. She brought her hand to her neck as she wailed. There was no cut, just a bandage on the side of her neck.

“Hey hey hey… you’re ok. You’re safe.”

“Norman…” She whimpered. “Oh my god.” She shrieked, throwing herself into his arms.

“Shh. It’s ok sweetheart. I’m here. You’re safe now.” He whispered to her over and over while she cried on his chest.

“I thought he killed you.” She whispered after a while. “I’m so sorry.”

Norman pushed her back from his embrace gently, only far enough to look at her face. He brushed her mangled her back and away from her face, his thumb caressing her chin right below her lower lip.

“I’m here.” He assured her. “Nothing happened. It was just a dream.”

He held her for several moments, rocking their bodies slightly back and forth in order to soothe her. Jodie felt her panic disappear as Norman held her tightly. He really was like her personal guardian angel if she believed in such things. She felt safe again in his arms. Nothing else mattered at the moment, she just wanted to stay in his arms and forget about everything that happened.

 


	7. Falling

**_Chapter Seven: Falling_ **

 

“And then I found my way here.” Jodie finished telling Norman everything that had happened in the past few days.

Norman sighed deeply; he got up from the bed again and paced around the room. He felt partially guilty for leaving her in Chicago and helping her get the job in the first place. After all, Vincent was only able to find her after she obtained a job. Norman was at a loss as to what to do next. They couldn’t go to the police, obviously. Vincent was not only working with the law enforcement to track her down but he could very well have the feds in his back pocket as Jodie had suggested it. Norman was beyond aggravated at this point. They were sitting ducks. It was only a matter of time before Vincent found out where he lived.

How could the cops believe whatever bullshit Vincent had cooked up for them? What if they went to the police now and showed them the wounds Vincent had inflected on Jodie, would they simply ignore it? Norman sighed heavily again. They couldn’t go to the police and Jodie made it perfectly clear she wouldn’t even try to turn him in no matter what. Norman couldn’t blame her really, not after last time. What if they just left and went to a different state? That seemed to be only option right now. The only problem was, Norman would have to sell his house and he really had nowhere and no idea where they could go.

“What if we leave?” Norman found himself asking out loud.

“That’s the idea.” Jodie said after a while, sipping on her coffee.

Norman nodded. He knew she’d immediately agree to the idea. “Where would we go? Got no friends outside of Illinois, not really.”

She shrugged. “If I left he probably wouldn’t come after you, come to think about it. He wouldn’t waste the time if he knew I left the state by myself. He wouldn’t waste his time coming here.”

Norman narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, I leave the state alone. If I get a new ID it will be recorded and I’m sure Vincent will track it.”

“You fucking crazy!?” Norman growled at her.

“It’s the only way Norman.” She looked up at him from her mug. “That way he doesn’t come after you.”

“You think I’m just gonna let you do that?” Norman’s voice was low and stern. He walked closer to her, closing their gap and towering over her.

Jodie looked away quickly. “I… I just want you safe and out of this. I’m sorry I got you into this mess Norman but this is MY mess.”

“Already told you.” He growled next to her ear. “You made me involved.” He finished his sentence pulling his head back and looking at her dead in the eyes again. “I can’t walk away now Jodie. I’m too involved.” His voice grew softer.

“But…” She began to protest.

“No buts. We’re in this together now eh?” Norman brushed her hair back, nudging his head to emphasize his statement.  

“Why?” She whispered. “You’ve risked so much already…”

“Because I give a damn.” He offered her a smile. “I told you, I’m too involved Jodie.”

“Why couldn’t I have met you before him?” She found herself voicing the question without a second thought.

“You know me now.” Norman said caressing her chin and lifting her head up slightly, forcing her to look at him. “And I’m gonna keep you safe, rather you like it or not.” Norman said quickly before plunging his lips to hers.

Jodie was frozen against his lips. He kissed her softly, massaging her lips with his. It wasn’t long before Jodie kissed him back. They separated for a brief moment to catch their breaths and look at one another. Norman’s eyes pierced through her soul. He kissed her again but this time the kiss grew heated. Jodie hummed in his mouth as she felt Norman’s probing tongue asking for entrance. She allowed him. Even though the kiss was more heated, there was gentleness to Norman’s kiss that made her weak in the knees. The previous two times she had given herself to him, Norman was everything but gentle. Not that she had minded of course, Jodie loved how rough he was with her. She was just surprised on how tender he was being at the moment.  

Once Norman withdrew from her once more, he nibbled on his bottom lip before quickly kissing her forehead. He was about to walk away from her when Jodie suddenly wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. She squeezed him in a bear hug, letting her head rest on his chest while she closed her eyes and memorized the feeling and smell of Norman. He felt a pull on his heart and almost cringed at the feeling. What did he get himself into?

 

~//~

 

Later that day, Norman and Jodie sat together in his old makeshift couch, outweighing their options. Norman blew out the smoke of his cigarette, rubbing the hair out of his face as he did so. They had to leave together, that was their only option right now.  

“I’ll make some calls in the morning.” Norman told her.

Jodie nodded as she blew out her own cloud of smoke. Her face contorted in somewhat of a frown as her brows knitted together in deep thought.

Norman looked at her. “Hey. Hey…” He turned his body sideways to face her and gently placed a hand on her chin, turning her face to his. “Don’t worry. We’ll be alright. I got a couple friends who can help me out.” He said.

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Jodie replied.

“He won’t find you. I’ll make sure of it.”

“I’m scared Norman.” Her voice trembled.

Norman pulled her to him again and embraced her. “Nothing bad is gonna happen again, I won’t let it.” He reassured her.

“I hate this.” She mustered after a while. “I hate that he still has power over me. Finally, when I thought I was free of him for good.”

Norman rested his chin on top of her head as he gentlly caressed her back with the tips of his fingers.

“He’ll never let me go.” She continued. “It’s not enough after everything… after he… This is an endless fucking nightmare.” She groaned into his shirt.

“I won’t let him touch you again.” Norman all but growled.

“That’s my point.” Jodie moved back from his embrace to look at him again. “I’m just dragging you down further and further into my endless, shit hole.” She touched his cheek. “I don’t want to see you get hurt because of me. You have no idea what he’s capable of Norman. You rescued a girl that can’t be saved.”

Norman squinted at her, he almost looked angry. “Stop saying bullshit. Everything is going to be fine and you’re gonna see. If this asshole finds you again we’ll deal with that when the time comes. I didn’t save you from shit Jodie.” He finished in a quieter tone, brushing her hair back to reveal the bandage in her head. “You saved yourself.”

“Did I?”

Norman almost felt the urge to cry at the weakness in her voice. “You did.” He affirmed. He brought her head down to his chest again and she went willingly. “And you can’t get rid of me now.” He smirked.

Jodie smiled. Maybe he was right. Maybe things could be ok after all.

“Could go to Florida?” Norman suggested.

“Why Florida?” She asked curiously.

“Or just head south and see where we end up.” Norman shrugged.

“See where the wind takes us? I like that.”

Norman gave a small laugh. “Never pegged you for the adventurous type.”

“You mean you couldn’t tell from the first night we met?” She asked seriously, raising her head up to face him again.

There was a moment of silence between the two before they burst out in laughter together. After their spurt of laughter died down, Jodie swallowed the breath caught in her throat. She felt the strange yet familiar sensation of warmth that tingled throughout her body. That’s how it started with Vincent. No. Norman was nothing like him. And Jodie only fooled herself to thinking she ever loved that horrible man. It was more like she felt that she had deserved the abuse at the time. But could she really be falling for Norman?

The way his baby blue eyes looked at her, the intensity of it… yeah she knew was in trouble. This wasn’t love yet though. Was it?

“You’re the best man I’ve ever known.” She said in a hushed tone. “I wish things could have been different.”

Norman crooked his head to the side. “What do you mean?” He asked her.

“I wish I met you before him.” She voiced her thoughts again.

Norman kissed in between her eyes. “I’m here now.” He replied same as he did before.

Jodie closed her eyes and felt the tear drops run down her face.

“Hey. None of that.” Norman caught her tear drops with his thumb. “I hate seeing you cry.”

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed.

“Don’t. Don’t start that again.”

She looked at him once more with wet eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and the back of his hand. Norman breathed deeply. He really was falling in her rabbit whole. Her angelic eyes made his chest twist and contort. He wanted nothing more than to run at that moment. His mind screamed for him to but he knew he couldn’t. Norman was trapped just as much as Jodie was.

He captured her lips with his for a second time that day and kissed her, passionately, hoping to silence his thoughts. Jodie kissed him back eagerly, putting at her own mind at ease. Their tongues intertwined in a slow lover’s harmony while they tasted each other. Norman tried his hardest to be gentle with her, knowing she was injured but he found the hunger inside of him sustained. His tongue battled for dominance inside her mouth, not taking much effort to win as Jodie happily submitted to him.

“Let’s go to bed.” Norman said after the separated.

She nodded instantly.

They made their way to the bedroom, kissing and disrobing each other along the way. They stood at the foot of the bed, both shirtless as they separated from their kiss once more. Norman looked at her, her puppy dog like eyes making his heart skip a beat. No. He wanted to shut his feelings off. This was just sex. He kissed her hungrily again as they moved to lie down on the mattress.

His hand brushed against her naked sides, along her bruised ribs and she winced. Norman knew he had to stop this. She was injured for fuck sakes! He withdrew his head back to look at her and ask if she was ok but when he saw her lustful eyes, he growled and dove down to her mouth again. They rolled around the bed, kissing and grinding against one another. Jodie’s hands travelled down his chest, fingernails scraping against his tender flesh. Norman growled and pushed his hips to hers, making her feel just how much he wanted her. Jodie stopped momentarily at the button of his jeans before proceeding. She popped it open with ease but before she could continue, however; Norman abruptly stopped her.

“Can’t do this now.” He said with a raspy voice.

“Why?” She almost whimpered.

Norman lay next to her, gently removing her hands from his body. “You’re injured.”

“Norman I can…”

“No.” He interrupted her. “I’m not gonna take you like this.”

Jodie nodded but frowned at his response.

“Soon.” He told her. “When you’ve healed and I don’t have the risk of hurting you.” Norman caressed her cheek.

“You won’t hurt me.” She protested.

“Soon.” He told her again.

She sighed but nodded.

They fell asleep not long after, facing each other with legs tangled. After all, they had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff in this chapter, makes me cringe... Sorry not sorry.
> 
> I'm loving writing this story a bit too much. So what do you guys think so far?


	8. Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... the sexual frustration is real in this chapter. I'm sure I don't have to tell you by now, that there's mature content bellow... As always, read at your own risk.

**_Chapter Eight: Breeze_ **

 

We drove for hours. Norman and I took turns when the other would get tired. We stopped along the way for gas as well as bathroom breaks. I stuck my arm out the window and made waves against the wind with my hand, smiling to myself. Fooling myself to thinking that maybe, just maybe, Vincent would never catch up to us or find us.

We reached Springfield, Missouri before Norman made another stop in a rest area. I stayed in the car since I didn’t need to use the restroom. He asked me if I was getting hungry and I told him no. We’ve been eating snacks and drinking lots of coffee so my stomach was full of carbs and sugar. I smiled watching Norman stretch briefly before walking to the rest area’s restrooms. His long wispy hair was blowing in the wind as he held onto his cowboy hat. I still found myself confused as to why he ever even looked at me in the first place. I was no prize. He could get any woman he wanted but instead he chose me. I sighed as I tried not to linger on the why’s and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again it was dark and we were still driving. I groaned as I sat up straight in the car seat, twisting my neck from side to side as I did so. Yup, sleeping in a car with your head slumped to your shoulder will sure give the worse muscle spasm. I squeezed the back of my neck with my hand while I blinked slowly in order to get the sleep out of my eyes.

“Sorry. Would have waken ya, but you looked so peaceful.” Norman said.

“It’s ok. Where are we?” I asked.

“Conway, Arkansas.” He replied.

“Already?”

“Yup.”

“Damn what time is it?” I asked as I leaned forward to the digital radio.

“Almost eight” He answered.

Wait a minute. It was only 4:30pm or something when we left. “Damn babe did you do 100?” I joked.

“85” He shrugged. “Barely any traffic in the highway.”

“Do you need a break now? I can drive.” I offered.

“Nah. I’m good.” Norman replied. “We can stop for the night in a few hours.”

“Yeah.” I agreed. “Where were you thinking?”

“We’ll probably make it to Mississippi tonight. We can stop at some hotel there.” He told me.

“Sounds good.”

We still had no specific direction of where exactly we were going. Some plan huh? We figured we would just head south and see from there. I lit a cigarette and blew the smoke out the window. I shivered as the cold night air hit my bare arms. I rubbed my arms up and down in order to get some warmth.

“There’s a blanket back there.” Norman said, reaching his hand back with one hand still holding onto the wheel.

“Oh its ok I’ll get it.” I told him.

I took my seatbelt off and reached for the blanket in the back seat, pulling it from under the boxes he had stacked on top. I sat back down and covered myself with the fuzzy polyester material.

“Any thought as to where we’re actually going?” I asked him after I got saddled in my seat again.

Norman shrugged. “Don’t think we can stay in one place too long.”

“What do you mean?” I frowned.

“If fuck face’s got the feds working with him as well like you said, then it ain’t smart for us to stay in one place for too long.”

He was right. Why hadn’t I thought about this? “Norman I know you’re gonna be mad but… I gotta ask. At least one more time.” I began.

“No.” He interrupted me.

“You didn’t even let me ask you.”

“I know what you’re gonna say. And the answer is no. I’m not turning back.”

“I just wanted to make sure.” My voice was small.

“I’m sure.” He nodded.

“What about Florida? You mentioned Florida.” I asked after a while.

“Yeah. Could stay there for a while.” He responded.

“Ok.”

“Get some rest. Still have a few hours to go.” He informed.

“I’m good. I’ll wait till we actually get a real bed.”

“I’ll rub you out.” Norman said.

I smirked. “Is that a promise?”

“Dirty girl.” He chuckled.

“Can’t blame me for trying.” I quipped.

He looked at me briefly, raising his eyebrow with an amused look on his face before turning his attention to the road again. I grinned wider as a thought popped into my head. I sat up straight and turned my body to his, slowly, not wanting to attract his attention to me again. But in the back of my mind, I knew he was aware of my movements. I mean, he said he didn’t want to have sex with me before I was fully healed but that doesn’t mean we could do other things right?

I reached over, timidly and placed my hand on his thigh. I looked around in the road around us and we were in a one way street. There were no cars in front or behind us. I couldn’t wipe the grin off of my face as my hand gripped his thigh and traveled higher. Norman tried his best to concentrate on driving, but I could tell he was grinding his teeth. I rubbed my hand back and forth on his thigh, slowly creeping higher and higher. Once my my fingers brushed against a more stretched fabric of his jeans, I licked my lips in approval. He was already hard.

“Stop.” He growled at me.

I didn’t listen to him however. I squeezed the bulge in his pants hard. He jumped and groaned at my touch. I smirked as I rubbed his erection with my palm in circles. Norman was having a hard time breathing. His knuckles were white from griping the steering wheel with such force. I popped the button in his pants open and undid his zipper. Slowly, I placed my hand inside his pants and briefs as I grabbed onto his hard shaft.

“Fuck!” He gasped. “Stop! You’re gonna make us crash.”

“Just keep your eyes on the road. I’ll do the rest.” I quirked.

I pulled his erection out. Norman removed his right arm from the wheel in order to help me push his pants down a little. Once his pants were out of the way, I jerked him up and down a few times, collecting the pre-cum with my thumb and applying the moisture on his manhood. His cock throbbed inside my fist and I knew he couldn’t contain himself for long. I quickly lowered my head to his crotch, taking him in my mouth with one swift movement. Norman moaned above me and I smiled around his pulsing member. I worked my mouth up and down on him, using my tongue to massage his dick as I did so.

“Shit baby girl.” Norman gasped again. “Ain’t gonna last long.”

I felt Norman’s hand press against the back of my head, guiding me down on his length. I closed my lips tighter around his member for more suction and friction. I flicked my tongue against his slit every time my mouth reached the tip and Norman swooned above me. He tasted so good. I was intoxicated with his salty and unique flavor. I moaned, wanting to satisfy my taste buds completely. I worked faster on him. Norman cursed and gripped my hair in a fist as my head bobbed up and down on his length.

“I’m gonna cum.” He warned me by pulling on my hair.

I used my hand to massage his balls as I continued to engulf his erection. I felt his ball sack twitch and draw up in my hand before the hot thick liquid violently spurted inside my mouth. I quickly swallowed every drop he had to give me. I licked any drop that escaped my mouth down to the base of his shaft and collected to my mouth again, not wanting to waste a single drop.

“Fuck!” He roared above me.

I hummed. The animal inside of me was finally quiescent again. I got off on getting him off. I removed myself from him, wiping the drool that was plastered around my chin with the back of my hand. Norman quickly tucked himself away again and buttoned his pants. He breathed in relief and I smiled to myself.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this so easily.” He warned me.

I wiggled my eyebrows at him once he looked at me. “Really?” I mocked.

He growled. “Come here.” Norman reached for me and I gladly shifted my body to him again. He pulled my hair in a fistful once more and kissed me. “Love my taste in your lips.” He said before looking forward again.

I flushed at his annunciation.

Thankfully, Norman’s truck was one whole seat which made it easy for me to sit next and pressed up against him. I rested my head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around me. We kept driving on the endless, dark and tranquil road. I soon found myself falling asleep yet again.

 

~//~

 

“Come on babe.” I felt Norman shake me awake.

I slowly opened my eyes, slightly groaning as I did. I found myself to be curled up in the seat against the passenger’s door with the blanket around me. When did I move?

“Come on. Checked us into to a hotel.” He told me.

I slowly sat up. I winced as I did, the muscles on top of my ribs contracting. The bruises on my sides were healing to a deep purple instead of the dark blue and black it was a couple days ago. It was better but it still hurt whenever I moved too fast or bent at an awkward angle.

“You ok?” Norman was quick to voice his concern.

“Yeah. It’s just a little tender still.” I answered.

He nodded, nibbling on his bottom lip. Something he did often, I came to notice, when he was distressed. “Let’s hurry up and get you in bed.”

“Are we in Mississippi?” I asked.

“Hmm.” He gave me a short nod before helping me out of his tall truck.

I went to grab the stuff out the back but Norman stopped me.

“Don’t need to get our stuff. Just staying here for the night.”

“Yeah but someone could steel it.” I argued.

“No one’s gonna want to steal this junk. Besides, we’re in the country now Jodie.”

“Ok if you say so.”

“Trust me.” He said.

“I do.” I smiled.

He smiled back. “Come on.” He placed a careful arm around me as we walked inside the hotel.

We made it into our hotel room when a sudden thought hit me. Oh my god… how could I have forgotten? I felt the blood turn into ice in my veins as my face probably paled. Norman must have noticed my reaction because he stopped dead on his tracks with his arm still around me and key to the room in his other hand.

“What’s wrong?” He asked quickly.

I could feel the cold sweat form below my hairline. How could I have been such a horrible person? How could I forget!? My breathing picked up.

“Sweetheart you’re scaring me.” I heard Norman’s faint voice.

I was a horrible person, a horrible friend. “Oh god.” I gasped out loud.

“What!? What is it Jodie?”

I tried to release the desperate cry caught in my throat but found myself incapable. The room started spinning as I fought to catch my breath. I felt faint. Oh god oh god oh god oh god. I was hyperventilating at this point. I was mildly aware of Norman helping me sit down on the bed. His glance was fixated upon me but I couldn’t bring myself to speak. Sally… I had forgotten all about Sally. What if Vincent… What if he?

My chest hurt as I tried to breathe normally. I was heaving.

“Please talk to me.” Norman’s voice sounded desperate and worried.

“Norm…” I tried. My voice failed me however. What if Vincent killed her?

“You’re having a panic attack.”

How could I be such a terrible friend? Tears stung my eyes as the image of Sally’s lifeless body came into my mind’s view. Oh god…

“Jodie just breathe.” He embraced me but his voice sounded far away.

I tried. I really fucking did, for his sake at least. But the darkness was closing in.

 

* * *

 

 

Norman was filled with terror as soon as he saw Jodie’s expression flush and the cold drops of sweat appear on her forehead. She started hyperventilating and he didn’t know what was wrong. He called out to her over and over again but she didn’t answer. He made sure to support her weight against his body in case if she were to faint.  Norman brought her to bed where he carefully sat her down, keeping his body next to her and supporting her back. Tears spilled down her cheeks and Norman watched with fear as she fought to breathe normally. Her breaths were coming out short and uneven. He knew what this was, a panic attack. Having had a few in his lifetime, a sense of relief washed over him briefly. Norman scooted her back against the bed as he stood up.

“Stay here. Don’t do move I’ll be right back.” He told her before hurriedly leaving the room.

Norman nearly ripped his truck door open with the vast hurry he was in. He looked in the back for the paper bag he knew they hadn’t thrown away yet and quickly grabbed it before heading back to the hotel. He didn’t even bother to lock his truck. He felt stupid for leaving her but he knew this would help.

When he came back into the room, Jodie was slumped against the bed. She was still sitting in the same position he had left her in but her body was slightly leaning to the side. Norman rushed to her side.

“Jodie wake up. No no no no no don’t pass out now.” His voice was affright.

He gently shook her but she didn’t budge. Norman cursed. He gently slapped her face awake. To his great alleviation, she started to come to.

“That’s it. Come on sit up.” He told her. “Here, blow on this.” He handed her the paper bag after he helped her sit up straight again.

Jodie took the paper bag lazily. Her fingers shook with disequilibrium. Norman held his hand over hers and helped her close the paper bag to a small hole. He brought it up to her mouth and told her to breathe. After a long period, Jodie began to feel well again.

“Better?” He asked her.

She nodded. “Thank you.”

“I’m gonna go find something to eat and drink. Sure you ok?” He asked again.

“Hmm.” She answered. “I’m sorry for worrying you. Again…” She said.

“As long as you’re ok.” He told her.

Norman didn’t want to leave her again but he had to find some food. All they ate throughout their trip were snacks. And the hotel, well motel, they were staying in only offered a shower and a place to sleep. He had to go into town if he wanted her to have a decent meal at least. Again, he didn’t want to but there was no choice in the matter. She needed food in her system.

It didn’t take long for Norman to return with a big bag of food. He placed the bag on the small corner table of the room.

“Jodie?” He called out to her when he didn’t see her in the room. Panic arouse within him. “Jodie?” He called out again, louder this time.

“In here.” Came her muffled reply.

Norman let out a long exhale to a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. He found the bathroom door slightly ajar and the steam creeping its way out of the door. He opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside. He was about to ask if she was ok again but when he saw her naked body in the shower, he felt a pull on his groin. _‘Goddamn it! Not now.’_ He silently barked at his penis.

“You ok?” He finally asked.

“Yeah.” She replied quietly with her eyes closed while the hot water ran down her body.

Norman gulped. He couldn’t help himself. He was half tempted to rip his clothes off and join her, the other half just wanted to hold her close to him to make sure she really was all right.

“Got us some food. Hope you like shrimp. Pasta with shrimp. Was the only thing proper meal I could find in town.” He muttered.

“Thank you.” She said quietly again.

“Hmm.” Norman grunted and closed the bathroom door to let her finish her shower. His mind was screaming at him. There were so many thoughts running through his mind. Why did she have a panic attack? Was it the room? Did she remember something? Should he even ask her? His head hurt with the pounding questions, he placed his hands on his face as he tried to ease his mind. After all that she’s been through, it was only natural for her to have a panic attack right? But why so sudden? She was fine a few hours ago. Hell, she had even given him a blow job while he was driving.

Norman felt his cock twitch in his pants again as he remembered her mouth on him. He was sure he had more self-control than this, or at least he used to. _“Stupid stupid stupid.”_ He groaned in his hands.

“What’s stupid?” Jodie suddenly asked.

Norman looked up from his hands to see a naked and wet Jodie wrapped around a towel. He felt his cheeks heat up as soon as he took her form in. Jodie almost laughed from the blush and expression of his face. He made her forget about Sally and everything fucked up in her life again.

“You ok?” She mused.

“Yeah.” Norman shook himself to reality. He pointed to the bag that was sitting on the table. “Got some food.” He said lamely.

Jodie nodded and grabbed her pile of clothes from the floor. She wrinkled her nose at the thought that’s she been wearing the same clothes for days. On her hurry to flea her apartment; of course she didn’t grab any clothes.

“You can wear my shirt and pants.” Norman said, pointing to the neat pile of clothes next to him. “We’ll get you some new clothes.”

“Thank you.” Jodie spoke.

She dropped the towel around her body and grabbed his shirt to pull over her head. She heard Norman cough and clear his throat and smiled with a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“You’ve seen me naked before.” She said as she pulled the shirt over her head.

Norman didn’t say anything back. Instead he bit his bottom lip and tried his best not to peek. He found his gaze turning back to her naked ass however, as she pulled the pair of sweat pants on. This was not the time for this.

They finished their meal in silence. Jodie felt the dread return to her as she thought about Sally. She needed to tell Norman. She needed to do something!

“I forgot about Sally.” She began.

Norman finished eating the last bite that was in his mouth and looked at her.

“She was my friend. At Lottie’s. Vincent said he knew where she lived and threaten to hurt her if I didn’t tell him about you. I denied everything of course. I told him you were a friend of Sally’s actually.” Jodie sighed. “That might actually have made the situation worse. I can’t believe I forgot about her.” Jodie gulped. “What if he… what if he killed her Norman?” She turned to him.

“Can’t go back Jodie.” Norman said.

“Oh god! This is all my fault.” Jodie put her head down in shame.

“Don’t think about it.” He told her.

“I can’t stop. It’s my fault Norman. The second the shit hit the fan I left and forgot all about her! Instead I came to you and left my best friend to die.” She cried.

Norman frowned. He knew he shouldn’t take it personal and that she was upset but still, that remark stung a little bit. “I’m sorry.” He said. “You can try calling her?” He suggested.

“I don’t know her number. I left my cell behind.” Jodie grimaced.

“I’m sorry babe but you can’t help it. And it’s not your fault. You had to get out of there.” Norman explained.

“Yeah but at what cost?”

“Maybe he was bluffing. Trying to scare you.” Norman pointed.

“You think?” Jodie asked hopeful.

Norman nodded. “You said if he thought you left he wouldn’t come after me. There’s a very good possibility that he left Chicago already in search for you. In which case, Sally is probably all right.”

“I hope so.” Jodie sniffed. “But still. She doesn’t even know what happened to me. If I’m alive or…”

“I’m sure she knows you’re alive.” Norman told her. “I would imagine that by now you’ve already had cops and feds at your apartment and it’s been news that you’re missing. Sally is a smart girl. She’ll put two and two together.”

“You’re right.” Jodie nodded. “You’re right.” She whispered again.

“See? Nothing to worry about for now. You’ll see her again I’m sure of it.”

“Thank you Norman. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Jodie turned to him again.

Norman smiled at her. He kissed her temple briskly before pushing her back on the mattress.

“I believe I owe you a rub down.” He smirked.


	9. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo! I'm back! Sorry for the long silence everybody. I know some of you have been anxious to read another chapter. Trust me, I know how you feel. Just as you have been anxious I've twitching and torturing myself to write one. I really love writing this story and I'm gonna dread writing the last chapter. But fear not, we are a long ways from the final chapter still. 
> 
> Anyways, I've been posting fan-made trailers for this work of art on my instgram so if you'd lie to go check it out, my insta name is the same as on here. (@reedusslut_red) I don't know what I love more, writing this story or editing trailers haha. Oh by the way, I don't know if I've mentioned on here before. I know I did on my instagram. But for those of you trying to picture what Vincent looks like, I've cast Tom Hiddleston in my brilliant brain to play his part. And Jodie is played by Milla Jovovich. <3 
> 
> Enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter. Things are about to get intense ;) And let me know what you guys think in the comments below. I love reading what you have to say.

**_Chapter Nine: Let the Games Begin_ **

 

_Willow Springs. IL. _

 

Vincent crouched down to his knees and picked up the broken photo frame that was shattered on the floor. He mindlessly removed the pieces of glass, not caring if he could cut himself against the shards. His long bony fingers picked up the picture inside the broken frame. It was a photo of two men smiling at the camera. One was older than the other. Vincent knew the young man in the photograph could only be the same man that was aiding Jodie’s escape, keeping her from him.

His upper lip curled into a grim snarl while he crumbled the photo in his fist. His thirst for blood was peeking again and this time it wasn’t for Jodie’s sweet crimson life force, no. It was for this man. Vincent was going to make sure he ended his existence slowly, and he would be damned if Jodie wasn’t there to watch. His mouth watered with the lust for vengeance as he heard Jodie’s screams inside his head while he killed her new lover. Vincent’s grimace slowly turned to a smirk. Oh how he would enjoy this.

Vincent found himself walking to the bedroom. He couldn’t stop as much as he wanted to. It was like his body just numbingly carried him to the end of the hall. He stopped at the foot of the bed and starred at the unmade resting place his Jodie and her new lover had shared. His gaze was blank for a moment as he took in the scene before his eyes. Fury boiled in his blood again, to think that she shared this bed with that disgusting creature. Vincent grinded his teeth together and let out a low rumbling growl.

“Soon.” He said out loud. “Soon she’ll be mine again and nothing can stop it.”

Vincent walked in moderate steps alongside the mattress, running his finger through the messy sheets and covers. He could smell her, even without putting his face close to the pillows. Her sweet intoxicating aroma lingered in the sheets. Vincent roared once more, grabbing the sheets with both hands in fistfuls.

“MINE!” He bellowed.

First things first, he had to find out everything he could about this man. Only then, he could start fitting the puzzle pieces together. And only then could the hunt finally begin. No matter, he enjoyed a good sport like any good gentleman should. The effort and time consuming research would pay off in the end. It always did.

 

~//~

 

_ Jackson, MS.  _

__

Norman lay next to Jodie. His arm was propped up on his elbow, using his hand as a makeshift pillow. He watched her sleep. He exhaled deeply, relieved that she was finally resting peacefully. Jodie had woken up a few times during the night thrashing and screaming in her slumber, leaving Norman to chase her nightmares away.

If someone would have told him a year ago that he would be lying next to a woman in bed for any other reason other than sex he would have laughed in their face. But Jodie wasn’t just any woman. It was… much more complicated than that now.  

So many thoughts raced through his head while he watched the woman next to him in her dormant state. His mind wondered into dark thoughts as he pictured her fighting Vincent off. Norman had to admit, for someone that had been through so much grief as she had, she was quite brave. Norman didn’t know if he would be able keep at it as long as she had if he was in her shoes. Two years she had been with that horrible man, two years of endless torture. Jodie didn’t give him full details but it wasn’t hard for Norman to fill in the blanks. What was even more disturbing to him was that he was sure she was raped. Of course Jodie didn’t even mention the word but deep down Norman knew the truth. It was the only explanation that made sense as to why Jodie never let him pleasure her. Sure, when they first met he had used his fingers to make her cum but even then she distracted him when he was about to perform oral sex on her. Come to think of it, even last night when he teased her she shrugged it off like it was nothing. No sane woman would decline a man going down on them.

Norman sighed. He wanted to ask her but how do you go about asking a woman if she’s been raped? You don’t, plain and simple. He had to be patient and wait for her to confine in him more, if she could even allow herself to trust again. He couldn’t blame her but he desperately hoped for her to open up more. He craved to bury his face in between her thighs and taste her sweetness, to make her cum while he licked and sucked on her most sensitive parts. He longed for her breathy moans and for her to call out his name while he gave her ecstasy. Norman found himself wanting more and more to pleasure her. But not just to please her sexually, he wanted to make her happy. He wanted that small flicker of light in her eyes to burn brightly all the time. He yearned to keep her safe.

 

~//~

 

Jodie groaned as she was awakened by the bright sunshine creeping through the pale curtains of the window in their hotel room. She squeezed her eyes shut and ducked her head under the blanket to shield her tired eyes from the bright light. She turned over to her other side and came face to face with a sleeping Norman. The corners of her mouth slightly turned upward as she took in his sleeping form. He was snoring slightly. Norman’s arm was still draped around her waist even though she had rolled over. She snuggled a bit closer to him, gently, not wanting to wake him up. After all he hadn’t gotten a good night of sleep either with her tossing and turning, and screaming.

Jodie frowned. She had caused him enough trouble as it was. Now he couldn’t even get a decent night of sleep without her crying and waking him up in the process, all because of her stupid nightmares. And yet she craved his closeness. He was the only one that was able to make her feel safe again. It was more than that however. She cared for him, deeply. She might have even fallen for him despite her not wanting to admit it to herself.

She reached her hand up towards his forehead and smoothly brushed his long bangs out of his eyes. _He’s so breathtakingly beautiful._ Jodie thought to herself. She felt a pull in her heart and cringed at the sensation. Immediately, she stilled her gentle caress on his hair and bit her lip. The sensation would have probably knocked her off her feet if she were standing up. 

“Don’t stop.” Norman mumbled, groggy with slumber.

She couldn’t help but smile. Jodie continued to brush her fingers through his hair and Norman gave a happy sigh. He smiled with eyes still closed and inched his face closer to her.  Jodie lightly traced the lines on his face, making sure to trace his scar as well. She loved the scar under his left eye, it just made him that more perfect and more human to her. Something she desperately needed.

She traced her fingers through his specked goatee, loving the feel of his facial hair underneath her fingertips. Norman gave a sound between a low moan and a grumble. She traced his mole above his lip with her index finger, memorizing each speck and line of his face. Norman reached for her hand and lowered it to his chin again. He used his hand to force her fingernail to scrape against his coarse hair. A feeling he was addicted to.

He opened his eyes to stare into her green ones. Norman reached his own hand forward to brush her hair back, nibbling on his bottom lip as their eyes stayed locked.

“I’ll never let him near you again.” Norman told her.

“I know.” She gave him a small smile while caressing his cheek. “But he’ll find us Norman. Eventually… you don’t know him like I do.” She said in a calm tone.

“Then let him find us. He’ll never hurt you again. That I promise.” Norman assured.

“I love you.” She breathed out, regretting the words the second after they left her mouth.

Norman knitted his brows, not expecting the emotional outburst. He quickly sat up on the bed, turning his back to her.

“I’m sorry.” She was quick to apologize. “It just came out. I didn’t mean…” Jodie stopped short when he turned to look at her again.

“I thought you weren’t ready for anything serious.” He challenged her.

“I’m not. I… I don’t know why I said it…” Jodie swallowed the lump in her throat, sitting up in bed as well.

“You didn’t mean it.” Norman nodded at her.

“No I…” What could she say at this point? Those three words were like a bomb to the both of them, but even to take it back it was like setting off another bomb.

Jodie fought the tears that threatened to appear. She looked around the room, avoiding his gaze.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Norman said getting up. “I’ma go take a shower.”

 

* * *

  

I regretted the words as soon as I said them. Oh god the look on his face. Damn it Jodie why do you have to be so fucking emotional? I groaned, rubbing harshly at my face. He’s gonna think I’m a mess. I snorted. “I am a mess.” I said out loud. Sometimes I wonder why he hasn’t ran away yet. Shit I would have if I was him.

Thoughts from last night flooded my brain. I hope Norman was right. I hope Sally is ok. Oh god… If Vincent hurt her or worse… I’m a horrible person. I squeezed my eyes to fight the tears again. No no. Calm down Jodie. Norman’s right. Vincent wouldn’t waste the time to go after her. Not after I ran away from him like that. I bit my lip, pondering. Yeah she’s probably ok. Worried but at least she’s alive. I told myself.

I heard the shower water running and exhaled a long breath, longer than necessary. I hope he can just forget about it. I smirked as a delicious idea popped in my mind. I know a good way to make him forget. To make us both forget.

I padded my way to the bathroom and slowly pushed the door open. Through the glass shower door I could Norman’s tall and muscular form under the hot steam of water. Vapor clouded around him, making him look even more divine. He didn’t see me coming with his back facing the door. I creeped closer to the shower and began to disrobe. Lust filled the blood in my veins as I watched him bathe. I needed him so bad.

“Norman.” I whispered huskily.

He quickly turned, surprised to see me opening the shower door naked.

“Can I join you?” I asked.

His eyes wondered down my body like a hungry lion and I felt my cheeks flush and my womanhood moisten. He offered me his hand so I wouldn’t slip and fall on the wet tiled floor. I gladly took it and stepped inside the shower with him.  

We kissed. Our lips collided furiously together while his tongue probed my mouth. It was a struggle at first but I happily let him take control.  

“I want you.” I moaned after our lips separated.

He looked at me with eyes filled with greed. I could feel his now half erect cock pressing against my belly. Norman attacked my neck, biting, licking and sucking on my tender flesh. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, giving him more access.

“You wet for me sweetheart?” I heard him ask.

“Yes.” I gasped.

“Yeah?” He licked his way up to my mouth again. We locked eyes and Norman teased me with his hand, gently ghosting down my body, too gentle.

Finally, after an eternity, the soft pads of his fingers made contact with my already swollen clit.

“Ohhh.” I moaned again.

“Yeah. You like that?” His voice was gruff.

Norman rubbed his digits up and down my slit, collecting my juices and massaging my clitoris. I was in heaven. I almost screamed when one of his fingers pushed inside of me.  I dug my nails in his shoulder blades and rest my head on his shoulder. Soon after, a second digit joined the first and I meowled in pleasure.

“So fucking tight for me babe. That’s right squeeze my fingers.”

I did as he asked and clutched my pussy around his fingers, making him groan in return.

“Feel so good. Your pussy feels so good sweetheart.” He grunted.

“Please.” I whimpered.

“Please what?” He looked at me again. His fingers picked up speed.

“Oh god Norm… please baby. Please fuck me.” I begged for his cock.

Norman looked at me momentarily before removing his digits from within me. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. But before I could even process another thought, his hand left my pussy and I whimpered in loss of contact. He smirked and licked his fingers clean. I blushed.

“You want my cock sweetheart?” He asked.

“Yess.” I hissed.

Norman pumped himself a few times, making sure to rub the tip against my slit. Oh god that felt so fucking good. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. The water running down our bodies made it so much more sensual. He gave my neck hungry pecks again before moving his mouth to mine. His lips devoured mine as he pushed my body back against the cold tiled wall. I didn’t mind however, I just needed him inside of me. Norman grabbed my ass and lifted me up on the wall. I quickly wrapped my legs around him for support. One hand left from my bottom as he grabbed his impressive girth, which was fully erect now. He lined himself up to my entrance and didn’t waste a dingle moment. He filled me up in one single thrust.  

We groaned in unison as his length reached my back wall. He started moving inside of me and I tightened my hold around his waist. My walls griped his large member like a vice, coating him with my juices while he thrusted deep inside of me. Our bodies were sliding in a delicious rhythm thanks to the water steam that was hitting his back. He pressed my body closer to the wall as he drove harder inside of me. I could feel my climax rising, getting closer and closer to its paroxysm.  

“You there girl?” Norman breathed on my neck

“Yes…” I cried. “Oh god Normy I’m so close.”

He slapped his hips to mine faster, driving my body up and down against the wall. My thighs were shaking around his torso. Norman gripped my legs tighter, in order to keep me up and balance while he mercilessly impaled me with his cock. I saw white spots when I closed my eyelids. The sensation was nothing but pure ecstasy.

My walls clamped around his engorged member while my pussy ejaculated. I screamed as my orgasm overtook me. I held on to Norman for my dear life as he helped me ride out my orgasm.

“I love the feel when you come on my cock.” He growled. “Oh fuck sweetheart… you’re dripping.”

And he was right. I could feel my juices spurting out of me and dripping down to my ass crack. I tightened my hold around shaft again, causing Norman to twitch inside of me. I licked and bit the skin connected to his neck and shoulder. He shuddered. His thrusts slowed to almost nothing. I whimpered once more, begging him to move faster but he didn’t. Norman stilled inside of me for a moment. A moment that felt infinite.

Norman groaned as he drew small circles with his hips. It was the most erotic bliss I’ve ever experienced. How could he make me feel so good with such a small and simple movement?

His moans were music to my ears. I could tell Norman was close to his own orgasm. He accelerated his thrusts again, his breaths becoming short and uneven in my ear. His hips slammed against mine, hammering my body to the cold and wet wall. I felt my peak start to rise again. My sensitive nerves began to spasm around his engorged shaft reiteratively. I coated his member with my fluid once more. We came together, whimpering and moaning in a conjoined melody.

Norman held me close, supporting my body with his and using the wall as leverage. We came down from our high relatively slow, enjoying the last waves of euphoria. The moment seemed to last forever and yet not long enough. I instantly missed our closeness as soon as he withdrew from my body. I knew we had to get ready to leave soon and I didn’t mind. I just wished we could stay like this forever.

 


	10. A Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers! it's been a while I know. But here's chapter 10! :)
> 
> Ok so a new character is introduced in this this chapter. In my head, I picture James Mcavoy playing him. I even made a few new trailers with James in it to match the story. The first one is posted as you read this. It's on my Instagram (same user name) if you want to see it. Also, I was re-reading a few of the earlier chapters and there's something I might change. Only small things, Idk yet. I'm my worst critic after all. 
> 
> Anyways, this story has slightly changed direction into what i was planning but that's a good thing. I have a new map drawn out for the way this story is going to go. Idk how long it will be yet, there might even be a sequel so we'll see. All right, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Feedback is always welcomed! I'll see you in the next chapter :)

**_Chapter Ten: A Calm Before the Storm_ **

 

Norman looked over on the passenger’s seat and quickly glanced at a sleeping Jodie before snapping his attention back to the road ahead of him. The road to Florida was going to be a long one. He smiled to himself, Norman still couldn’t wrap his head around how he got involved in this mess in the first place, but if he had the choice to do it all over again he would. He was glad he picked that night to go to the casino. He was glad he met her despite all the complications she brought upon his life. After all, he chose to come with her and he was rejoicing the decision he made.

Out of his peripheral vision, Norman saw Jodie snuggle her legs to her chest in her seat. He looked over to check if she was still asleep and she was indeed. He sighed. She didn’t get a good night sleep. Well, neither of them had actually. But he was hopeful for better rest tonight, for both their sakes. Norman knew they wouldn’t make it all the way to Florida in just one day, even though they were already halfway there. He was probably going to stop in Alabama or Georgia for the night, depending on how far they traveled.

 

~//~

_ New York City _

 

"She's with that... man!" Vincent growled.

"Please calm down." Henry urged his friend.

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!? You expect me to remain calm after my fiancée has ran away with another man and tried to kill me in the process!?" Vincent barked.

"And what have you done to her? All these years terrorizing the poor girl." Henry’s rich accent slipped out again, despite living in the States all of these years.

"She left me no choice. I will not have her run away again! Not. This. Time.” Vincent snarled, grinding his teeth. “She'll come to me my dear Henry. You'll see." He smiled for the first time. "And this time she'll stay by my side for as long as I'll have her." Vincent slowly turned, facing the door to Henry’s office and opened his fist to reveal Jodie’s engagement ring.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Henry asked.

Vincent turned around slowly, facing Henry again. "By killing him and making her watch."

Henry exhaled a long breath, both irritated and anxious. He took some time to think of his next response. After all, Henry knew Vincent better than most. "You're barking mad! Vincent please listen to me, there's a lot of shit I can cover up but this... This is insanity!"

"Is it?" Vincent whispered lowly. "Is it!?" He hissed louder this time.

"Just because I have aided you in the past does not guarantee you a ticket out of this. My friend, I implore you to see reason! Stop this before it's too late, before it goes too far." Henry pleaded with his crazed friend.

"It already has." Came Vincent's cool reply. “HE HAS HER!”

Henry sighed. “This will not end well.” His icy blue eyes met Vincent’s grey ones.

“I don’t expect it to.” Vincent raised his eyebrow slightly.

“You risk everything!” Henry began altering his voice, looking up at Vincent from his desk. “This is madness Vince! You’ll have us both in chains.”

To this Vincent smiled wildly. “How long have you known me Henry?” He asked.

“All my life, sadly.”

“Then trust me my old friend, I know what I’m doing. I know what we’re up against.”

“I’m not sure you do.” Henry replied.

“Come ‘on!” Vincent laughed. “Where is your sense of adventure? Like when we were boys, do you remember…”

“That was a long time ago.” Henry interrupted. “This… This is different.”

Vincent crooked his head to the side. “I’m only asking you to trust me friend.”

“Can I? _Friend?”_ Henry mocked.

“How many times have I not aided you in the past? How many times have I not cleaned up your mess!?” Vincent’s facial expressions grew stern again.

Henry shook his head and rubbed anxiously at his face. “I’m not questioning your loyalty Vince merely your sanity. There are other ways…”

“I want him dead.” Vincent snapped, his eyes darkening as he studied his fiend’s face. After a few seconds, his features soften once more. “You’re a detective! We have everything at our favor already. What could possibly go wrong?”

“You’re kidding right?” Henry chuckled. “Oh my friend, you’re barking to ask me that question. Everything could go wrong and it probably will.”

“I miss the optimistic Henry.” Vincent sighed.

“There’s a time and place to for optimism and this is not the time nor place my friend. If you’re really going through this…”

“We. We’re going through this.” Vincent corrected him.

“We.” Henry cringed but nodded. “If we’re going through this we need to be smart about it. And you’re going to need to be patient. We need as much information on this man as we can get our hands on. Not only that, but we need to be careful. I will not move forward until we have plans A, B, C all the way through Z.” Henry paused looking at his childhood friend, hoping he could agree on such terms.

Vincent laughed again. “Always the strategist you are.”

“One of us has to be!” Henry diverged.

 

~//~

_ Alabama _

__

“Your bruises are looking better.” Norman told Jodie, rising her shirt to examine her ribcage and lower abdomen. 

Jodie looked down on her exposed torso and nodded.

“Let me…” Norman paused, reaching forward to her collar, he waited for her approval.

She swallowed. Jodie hesitantly nodded and looked away while Norman’s gentle hand pushed her shirt to the side to reveal the bite wound Vincent had inflicted upon her back in Chicago.

“Gonna have to take your shirt off. Sleeve keeps gettin’ in the way.” Norman told her. He waited before she complied again. Norman slowly and gently, as if to not scare her, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled the cotton material up on her torso. Once removed, he threw the piece of clothing on the bed.

With dove-like fingers, Norman traced the scar tissue that formed the bite above her collarbone. Jodie flinched and Norman immediately withdrew from her. He brought his head back to look at her.

“M’ sorry. Did I hurt you?”

She looked up at him, locking gazes. Jodie slowly jerked her head from side to side. “No.” She whispered.

Norman brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear. Jodie closed her eyes, enjoying the simple touch. “You’re safe now.” He assured her once more.

She opened her eyes once more to look into his blue ones. “I know.” She spoke quietly.

 

~//~

 

_ New York City _

 

Vincent sat alone in Henry’s office waiting patiently for his accomplice to return. The hour was dark and the department building was deserted. He knew Henry would come through with the information, he always did.

“Here we are.” Henry voiced as he returned to his office with documents in his hand. He sat down and flipped through the pages.

Vincent was getting anxious by the each passing minute. "Well?” He finally asked, irritated.

Henry looked up from the documents. “His name is Norman.” He simply stated before looking down on the papers in front of him. “Never married, no kids, no criminal record... How did you manage to find his address?” Henry mumbled on curious.

“I had her followed.” Vincent drew a breath, frustrated with the calmness of his partner.

“Of course. Well, there’s nothing special about him. Just another average man.”

Vincent growled. “That average man has Jodie so unless you can find me something useful, spare me the boring details!” He barked.

Henry rolled his eyes. “Did I not warn you? Patience is a virtue.”

“The manner in which you are treating this situation is only aggravating me further.” Vincent snarled.

Henry placed the papers down and leaned across his desk, locking both hands as he faced Vincent with a cold and yet flat expression. “Do you want her back or not?”

“Yes.” Vincent was quick to answer.

“Then as I told you my dear old friend, you’re going to have to be patient. A wise predator doesn’t simply pounce on his prey; he waits for the right moment.” Henry grinned slightly.

Vincent blinked, absorbing the taste of his most trusted friend’s words. He then smiled, cunningly. “Hmmm.” He hummed, turning his head to the side. “And this is exactly why I come to you Henry. You are the only one I trust when it comes to sticky ends.”

“That’s flattering Vince. But I need your word that you will not act foolishly with this. We must keep our heads straight. I need you to follow my lead on this one. This is not a simple matter of going after her this time. And let me remind you that your little stunt with the Chicago police was not only reckless but feebleminded. Never leave loose ends my friend have I taught you nothing?”

“They can suspect the little story I cooked up for them all they want. They have no proof and they wouldn’t dare come after me after I generously donated so much money to their little boy’s department. Besides, you weren’t there.” Vincent smiled. “Jodie made it quite easy for me with the way she behaved in front of those boys in uniforms.”

“Regardless, after she fled the state and you soon after, they began raising questions. Luckily for you, I made Chicago drop the case.”

“And how did you manage that?”

“You’re not the only with pawns Vincent.” Henry leaned back into his chair. “From now on, we do things completely under the radar. It’s going to take some time but if we play our cards right you’ll have her back in no time. You just need to be patient.”

 

~//~

_ Alabama _

 

“Norm…” Jodie gasped. “I can’t.” She nudged him on the shoulders and brought her hips far back further into the mattress.

Norman sighed and moved up on her body again. He laid next to her, facing her. Jodie also turned on her side so she could look at him. She offered him a small smile and brushed the wild hair that was clinging to his face back. Norman exhaled and closed his eyes, nudging his head closer to the crock of her neck. She kissed his forehead lovingly and continued to caress him, brushing his hair softly with her fingers.

“Why won’t you let me pleasure you?” Norman finally asked.

Jodie held her breath as she starred at the wall. “You… you don’t have to. I get off on you getting off.” She staggered.

Norman moved his head back so he could look at her again. He knitted his brows together in deep thought. “But I want to.” He spoke softly. Norman caressed her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes and searching for an answer. “Don’t you want me to?” He asked quietly.

“I…” Jodie started.

“Do you trust me?” Norman questioned.

“I do.” She breathed. “I just… I’m not used to… most men don’t really enjoy it.”

“I’m not most men.” Norman retorted. “In fact… one of my favorite things to do is to go down on a woman.”

Jodie blushed at his comment which made Norman smirk in return.

He closed the gap in between them and claimed her lips with his. They kissed deeply at first, sucking on each other’s tongues. When they separated, Norman gave her a few more pecks. He brushed her hair back to look into her eyes once more. Blue met green and they locked there, lost in each other’s drunken gaze for a brief moment.

“Let me take care of you?” Norman spoke after a while.

She nodded, hesitantly.

He kissed her jaw down to her neck and Jodie could feel her anxiety start to flare up. She tried to ignore it as best as she could but it was to no avail.

“Norman wait.” She pleaded. Tears began forming in her eyes, she was ashamed. “Can we… wait?”

Norman looked lost and defeated.

“I’m sorry.” She continued, finally allowing the tears to flow freely.

“Hey…” He moved to lay next to her again, taking her head in his hands. “Hey…none of that.” He said as he forced her to look at him again, despite her fighting him and trying to hide herself from him. “We’ll go slow it’s ok.” He told her.

“I’m sorry.” She cried freely. “I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want. I’m sorry I can’t make you happy. I’m sorry I’m so fucked up.” Jodie hiccupped in between words, shaking her head slightly as her tears fell plainly.

Norman pulled her tight into his arms and held her close. It broke his heart to see her like this. “Shhh.” He soothed her, rubbing small circles on her back with one hand and petting her hair with the other. “You do make me happy, the happiest I’ve ever felt with anyone.” He told her. “It’s just upsetting to see you like this. You’re not fucked up Jodie, you’re not broken.”

“I am.” She sobbed. “I am.”

“No you’re not.” His voice was firm. “You’re a lot stronger than you think.” He kissed her shoulder. “That asshole didn’t make you weak, he made you stronger. And if I have to tell you that every day for the rest of my life I will.”

Jodie cried harder at his tender words.

“I hate seeing you cry.” He whispered in her hair.

“You make me so happy.” Jodie told him, pulling back from the embrace. “These are happy tears now I promise.” She smiled.

Norman returned her smile with his own. “Good. No more tears.” He wiped her tears away. “We’ll start a new beginning I promise you. Even if we have to across seas.”

Jodie smiled, tears still falling from her eyes. “You’re so wonderful. It’s hard not to fall for you.” She said.

Norman did a breath intake, stunned by her forwardness. “Me too.” He replied.

They kissed passionately again and took their time to share many more intimate moments for the second time that night. Norman was careful, only careful enough to not injure her old injures that were still healing. But that didn’t stop him from giving her long and hard thrusts, making sure she rode out her orgasm to its fullest each time. He gave her love marks, nipping her flesh with his teeth and fucking her like a proper lover would. But Norman made always made sure she was comfortable with everything he gave her. Soon, soon she would allow him more and soon they could push each other’s limits even more.


End file.
